Harry's 5th Year at Hogwarts
by Hogwarts witch
Summary: Harry's fith year. This fan fic is my first it was posted up here awhile ago but i added more so here it is again. Also its a lot like jk rowlings writting and the begining is a lot like she would type it with detail but read and review its's not finished


Chapter 1   
*Privet Drive*   
  
Bang! A large sound came crashing from the Second floor of the house on 4 Privet Drive. It was Hedwig. After Uncle Vernon successfully locked her up in her cage for two days, she had finally managed to get out. Apparently she picked the lock with her claw early that morning and started to hoot like crazy at the thought that she was free. Hedwig belonged to Harry. She was his pet owl, and the second most hated thing at the Dursley's residence. Harry was the first. It all started 4 years ago on Harry's 11th birthday. Harry for the first time in his life was receiving letters with no postage on them with no return address. Uncle Vernon took all of Harry's letters and burned them before Harry had been able to see who had been writing to him. The person writing the letters found out that Harry wasn't receiving them and began to get creative about making sure they got into the house. Eventually they got fed up with letter's coming through the fireplace and through the windows, so they left to stay at a very old and damp cabin on a rock in practically the middle of the ocean. A tall giant named Hagrid came to the cabin that the Dursleys had escaped to on Harry's 11th birthday. Hagrid told Harry he was a wizard and that he was accepted to Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. After a few hours of explanation Harry was ready to start his new life as a wizard and so he did.   
The Dursleys where muggles. (People who have no magic in them at all) and they told other muggles that Harry attended Saint Brutus Center for incurably criminal boys, so Harry's absence from Privet Drive was unnoticed.  
Harry was a very special wizard. When he was one year old, a very powerful dark wizard came to Harry's house and preformed one of the 3 unforgivable curses on James and Lily Potter, Harry's parents. This curse instantly killed his father, and the dark lord, Lord Voldemort wasn't going to kill Lily. He told Lily to move away from her baby but she refused. Lord Voldemort killed Lily and then tried to kill Harry but couldn't. Harry's mother had protected Harry with a very old type of magic, love. She died to protect Harry and Lord Voldemort couldn't do anything about this. Voldemort hadn't thought of what Lily had done and so when he tried to kill Harry the curse backfired onto him. Voldemort weak from his encounter fled away into hiding to regain his strength. Harry on the other hand now an orphan had survived with only a lightning scar on the top of his forehead. Every witch and wizard in the magical land knew his name; being the fact that only Harry had survived an attack with Lord Voldemort. He then became famous and he never knew about it.   
Harry's only living relatives where the Dursleys so he was sent to live with them. The Dursleys didn't like the idea that Harry was to come and live with them. They never told him he was a wizard despite the fact that a letter had come with Harry and explained everything and what was going to happen to Harry when he became 11. Although Harry had, had a few weird encounters of talking to a snake at a zoo and then setting it on Dudley and his friend Pierce. And then their was the incident when Aunt Petunia cut Harry's hair so short except for his bangs and Harry had some how grown all his hair back in one night. Harry never had the slightest idea that he was indeed a wizard, a very famous wizard. The Dursleys just lived as though he never existed.  
For the longest time Harry lived under the stairs in what seamed to be a very small cupboard that was very dark and full of spiders. Year after year they forgot his birthdays and they showered their son Dudley's birthdays with gifts of all sorts to make Harry jealous. Harry never really cared when he didn't get a card or even a birthday cake or any real presents. As far as Harry was concerned he just wanted to be invisible and leave the Dursley's as soon as he could.   
When Harry first started Hogwarts he made friends with Ron Weasley a delightful red head boy with a very big family and, Hermione Granger one of the smartest witches at Hogwarts. At first Hermione didn't like Harry or Ron but after they saved her from a mountain Troll that had been let into the castle and tried to attack her they instantly became the best of friends. Theres just something that brings people together and fighting a mountain troll tops the list.  
Squeak! Bang! Hoot!  
"Damn that owl," yelled Uncle Vernon who was struggling to get Hegwig back into her cage.  
"Don't grab her like that!" Harry screamed and then grabed his owl and started to calm her down.  
"Don't tell me what to do! As long as you're in my house I make the rules Harry and I say lock that owl up NOW! What if the neighbors would have seen her flying around? What will they think?"  
Harry didn't respond to Uncle Vernon and walked up stairs to his room and put Hedwig on his bed. Hedwig so grateful to get away from Uncle Vernon, gently nipped Harry and flew to her cage to get some water. Harry then sat down on his now vacant bed. He could hear Uncle Vernon yelling at Aunt Petunia down stairs. Harry glanced at his shelves to see the cards he had received this morning from his friends Ron, Hermione, Sirius, and Hagrid.  
Today was like no other day at the Dursley's. Except for the fact that today was Harry's 15th birthday and once again it was being totally ignored by everyone on Privet Drive. At least Harry was glad to hear from his friends. They wrote him letters, which arrived by owl post. (The way that wizards send things.) Ron, Harry's best friend ever sense he started Hogwarts had sent him homemade pies that his mom had made and a gift certificate for Hogsmead. Hermione had sent him a book. No surprise there she was always in them but this time Harry didn't mind it at all. It was all about Quidditch, Harry's favorite wizard game. He played seeker for Gryffindor ever sense he started at Hogwarts. He had been the youngest player in over a century to be picked for a house team.   
Sirius, Harry's godfather, had sent him a wand polishing kit. Harry was indeed happy with this. His wand had gotten very dirty with all the magic he was doing and until last year he never thought about cleaning it. It was at a wand ceremony last year after a fellow supporter of Lord Voldemort put his name into the Goblet of Fire to get Harry killed, he noticed it was indeed time to clean it.   
Hagrid, the Hogwarts gamekeeper and teacher of care of magical creature's class, gave Harry a new special addition Quidditch autographed Snitch signed by Victor Krum, The world's greatest Quidditch seeker! Harry met Victor at school last year when they had to play in the Triwizard tournament.   
Harry was so anticipating leaving Privet Drive. Every year ever since Harry started at Hogwarts, Harry had always seemed to get away a few weeks before school started. Once Harry was very outraged when his so-called Aunt Marge had to come for a visit and she was treating Harry like dirt, so he blew her up with hot air and then ran away. He got a ride with the night bus and stayed at the Leaky Cauldron.   
Another year Ron had invited him to stay at his house till the end of the summer and then they would all go down to the train station together with Hermione Granger. Harry had to be busted out of the house threw his window sense Uncle Vernon had fitted bars on it to keep him in. And last year Ron had invited Harry to go to the Quidditch World Cup!   
Harry loved the time he spent with Ron and his family not just because that meant no Dursleys but because Ron's whole family was wizards. Harry was always interested by what Mr. Weasley had thought about all these muggle inventions. He has his own collection of plugs and batteries that always seamed to amuse Harry.  
But life at Privet Drive always seemed to get worse with Harry's return. Ever sense last summer when the private school Dudley went to told them that Dudley had to lose weight before the next term, Harry started to live off what Uncle Vernon liked to call rabbit food. Aunt Petunia said this would make Dudley feel better if everyone followed the special diet. Harry didn't like this idea at all. He was being smart and sent letters to his friends telling them what had happened and pleaded for them to help him. They immediately responded to Harry's plea with treats that they sent by owl. Harry then hid them under the lose floorboard that was under his bed. The summer before this Harry had to hide his Hogwarts' books and quills because Uncle Vernon locked them up at the beginning of the summer to prevent Harry from doing any magic at all. Harry learned how to pick the lock from Fred and George Weasley, Ron's brothers, and when the Dursley's would leave Harry would sneak down to the cupboard under the stairs that once used to be his bedroom and steel his books to do his assignments at night. After Harry told uncle Vernon about Sirius Black his godfather who had escaped from Azkaban. (Azkaban was a wizard prison surrounded be monsters called Dementors that liked to suck your soul and drain every happy thought from you.) And that Sirius was on the run from the Ministry of Magic for killing 13 innocent people and escaping from the wizard jail, Uncle Vernon let Harry keep his wizard books up stairs in his room. Harry never told uncle Vernon that Sirius was innocent.  
After thinking of leaving Privet drive and wondering if Ron was gonna invite him over for the summer, Harry fell asleep but as soon as he did he suddenly awoke to the sound of Pig (Ron's owl) zooming around the room and hooting loudly at Hedwig. To keep Uncle Vernon from finding a second owl in his room, Harry quickly tried to untie the letter from Pig's foot, which was very difficult sense the owl wouldn't land and insisted on flying and hooting very loudly. He eventually got the letter and began to read:  
  
Dear Harry,  
How's life with the muggles? Mom said that you can spend the rest of the summer over here. Percy's got a new boss. Hey mom's writing to the muggles and asking them to let you come like she did last time. She thought if we ask it might be easier to get you. If they won't let you come write me an owl and be ready at 5:00 next Sunday. If they are gonna let you send me an owl and be ready at 5:00 next Sunday. We aren't gonna use floo powder. Don't worry we won't make a big seen either. Fred and George found away that we wouldn't be seen.  
- Ron  
  
Harry very pleased that he had heard from Ron, quickly got out his parchment and his quill to start a letter to Sirius telling him he would be at Ron's no matter what next Sunday. Before he could start Harry heard the sound of the mailman drop the mail threw the now unblocked mail slot. He gulped. A few seconds later Uncle Vernon's voice was heard on the whole block HARRY GET DOWN HERE NOW! Harry ran down the stairs and saw the look on Uncle Vernon's face. It was so cold it could have even scared Lord Voldemort!  
"Now which friend is writing me about you again? It better not be that filthy stupid school you go to," grumbled Uncle Vernon.   
"How am I suppose to know..."   
"At least these, these people didn't put 30 stamps on it," he chuckled and read:  
  
Dear Dursleys,  
Hello, I'm Ms. Weasley, Ron's mother. You might remember me from last summer. I was hoping that you would let Harry stay the rest of the summer at our house. We will take Harry to the train station and see him safe to school. Tell Harry to respond to us using owl post. I still don't think the mailman will be able to find our house. We hope to see Harry next Sunday at 5:00 we where sorry about being late last time. And tell Dudley not to worry Fred and George won't be coming with us. And where still very sorry about what happened the last time we came. Trust us we won't use floo powder this time.  
Sincerely,  
Ms. Weasley  
  
Uncle Vernon looked at Harry as he slowly lowered the letter. Harry slightly gulped. What if Uncle Vernon won't let me go how will the Weasley's get me out? Harry though he better do something before Uncle Vernon did.  
"Umm, well can I go to the Weasley's?"   
Uncle Vernon paused and thought. But before he could answer, he thought about Sirius and how Harry would tell him he wasn't allowed to go to Ron's, then something weird came over uncle Vernon. He twitched a little and then went into a slight trance. Then a little voice inside his head began to speak. It had a high snake like sound and a very, very mysterious pitch. Let the boy go, let the boy leave, it slithered. Uncle Vernon went out of the trance.  
"Fine," he said rather sternly, "go to your little friends house, that way you'll be out of the house and we can focus on more important things like, like Dudley."   
"Thanks, I'll go and write Ron now." Harry ran upstairs before uncle Vernon could change his mind.   
He went to his desk where he had gotten the parchment out to write Sirius and instead he wrote:  
  
Dear Ron,  
Hey I got your owl. They told me I could go. I'll see you next Sunday at 5:00. I can't wait to leave this place. Uncle Vernon's has been acting strange lately who knows maybe he will be found mental and I can leave this place. I only can hope. Can't wait to see you. Hope everything's well and tell everyone that I say hi.  
-Harry  
  
Harry then tied the letter on Pig's foot, which was very difficult sense he was still zooming around the room, at least he wasn't hooting anymore. Then Harry picked up the owl and threw him out the window. The little owl fell and then caught him self and he then started to fly away. Hedwig snapped her wings. Disproving at the idea that Pig got to take the letter instead of her.  
Harry looked at her and then said," Come on she was going there anyway, it's not like you wanted to have her flying right next to you do you?"  
Hedwig hooted as though she was sorry she even brought it up and flew to Harry's desk, and perched on his lamp.  
Harry started to pack his things into his very large Hogwarts' trunk. He grabed his birthday presents and put them in there to. The thought of Dudley's paw's on Harry's autographed snitch thinking it was candy was enough to give Harry nightmares. I just won't tell anyone I have it with me. He thought, that way know one will steal it. Harry didn't have a lot of things. Most of his clothes if not all of them where hand-me-down's that Dudley had out grown and Dudley was 3 times as big as Harry. No matter how hard Dudley tried he couldn't lose weight, it seamed as if he was just getting fatter. So Harry's clothes just kept getting bigger and bigger and Harry was already rolling his sleeves 5 times for his hands to show.  
Hedwig hooted. Harry almost forgot his magical map of Hogwarts that the Weasley twins had given him to go to Hogsmeade when he wasn't aloud. But Sirius fixed that. He signed the permission slip that Uncle Vernon wouldn't.   
The next few days went by really slow for Harry. He couldn't wait till he was as far from Privet Drive as he could get. He tried to keep busy but that was getting impossible. Aunt Petunia was working Harry so she wouldn't have to do any chores and threatened him if he didn't do them that he wasn't going to be able to leave and magic wouldn't even be able to help him. After 2 days of this hard work there was nothing left for Harry to do but sit in his room and watch the seconds go by. Hedwig came back from delivering Ron's letter. He took off the response and read:  
  
Dear Harry,  
Everything's great here. Can't wait to see ya and I hope your not having too much fun poising and scaring Dudley without me. I don't know why Uncle Vernon's acting weird I'll ask dad and tell ya when ya show up. Maybe cause your 15 and dad way saying that next year you would be able to drive a muggle vehicle. Maybe they're trying to get ya to leave when ya can drive? Well I'll see ya when I get to your house.  
- Ron  
P.s.   
Don't write back with Hedwig, where getting everything ready to pick ya up and I don't wanna miss her. See ya soon.  
  
  
The week eventually went by very slowly. Harry kept telling Dudley that he would soon be legal to do magic over the summer to get back at Dudley for teasing him about everyone forgetting his birthday in his second year. Natural at this news Dudley stopped harassing Harry and started to worry about what was gonna happen to him. Dudley's previous encounters with wizards were never that pleasant. Hagrid gave him a pigtail when Harry was 11 and Fred and George Weasley enlarged Dudley's tongue last summer with the toffee they had invented.   
Finally he realized that it was Saturday night and he would be leaving Privet Drive tomorrow.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Chapter 2  
*The Conversation*  
  
Harry slept well that night and he got up early the next day, even more early before Aunt Petunia did. Harry usually slept in later than the rest of the Dursleys to avoid contact with them. But today was different. Harry needed to get some food for a change. With this whole diet that Aunt Petunia was making everyone follow, Harry needed time to get food in his system and not rabbit food for that matter. With Dudley's loud snoring in the next room Harry gently moved the loose floorboard from under his bed and grabed the cakes and treats that Ron's mom had made Harry for his birthday and started to snack on them. Harry had no idea how he was going to be getting to the Weasley's and he wanted to make sure he had enough energy to withstand whatever was in store for him. All Harry knew was it wasn't floo powder. What if I'm gonna fly there on my broom? Harry helped himself to another cake. After Harry split his third cake with Hedwig who thought that Harry's food was more appetizing then her own, he quickly put the rest back in the bag and slid it under the floorboard for lunch. He heard someone coming down the hallway and he quickly got under his blanket and then the door opened. Harry pretended to be asleep and he could here Dudley snoring still so he knew it wasn't him. He opened his eyes a little and saw it was Uncle Vernon. Harry then realized that he must still have his glasses on. He saw that Uncle Vernon was looking at the desk and Harry slightly took off his glasses and everything went a blur so he put them back on. If Uncle Vernon didn't see I had them on before he wouldn't notice them now. His attention went back to Uncle Vernon. Uncle Vernon was mumbling as he went threw a few pieces of parchment that where on his desk.   
"Come on he wouldn't of finished the letter and sent it would he? Sirius's letter has to be here somewhere cause that filthy owl's still here."  
Harry made a move in his bed and ruffled the blankets. Uncle Vernon quickly left the room as he thought Harry was gonna wake up and see him in there. Harry sat up. Why on earth does Uncle Vernon want to see what I'm writing Sirius Harry thought. Harry got up and walked around to his desk, and got out a quill and wrote.  
  
Dear Sirius,  
Hey, how's everything going? Sorry I haven't written you in a while. The funny thing is I was gonna write to you at Ron's telling you that I was there, but something happened. I heard uncle Vernon going threw my papers this morning and I pretended to be sleeping. He was looking for something that I had supposable already written to you. I'm not sure what this means. But I thought you should know. There's another thing I didn't tell you that I have been wanting to. When I was in the graveyard with Voldemort, when I made the ghost's of the people he killed come out of his wand in reverse order. Well Dumbledore told me that my dad was killed before my mom but my dad came out of the wand before my mom. What is he not telling me? And do you think that this is what uncle Vernon wanted to read?  
-Harry   
  
  
Harry went over to Hedwig and gently woke her up and tied the letter to her foot and he told her to give this to Sirius and she was off. Harry then walked down stairs where he was given a small fourth of a grapefruit while Dudley and everyone else got plenty more then him. Harry was glad he ate the cakes with Hedwig upstairs. As usually Uncle Vernon started complaining about something usually it was about the food or Harry but it was different today. Today he was arguing about how the Weasley's would get here and what they where gonna be dressed in.   
"If they make a seen Harry, and if I find out the neighbors see or hear anything unusual you might as well find a new place to live! I won't stand having my neighbors think that I socialize with freaks. Who knows maybe they'll take you in Harry and you won't have to stay here anymore or even better what about that godfather you have? He would make an excellent role model. We all know you don't wanna be here and I'm surprised you still here myself." Uncle Vernon smiled.  
"Well if I'm shocked," Aunt Petunia said rather unconvincingly," why I'm sure we would all miss you if you left Harry, and Vernon one more word about that, just try me."  
Harry didn't say anything. He got up and left the table. Just as he left he over heard a conversation he knew he wasn't suppose to hear.  
"Well did you find it? You where in his room for awhile," said a harsh slithering voice of a man.  
"I'll tell you what, there was nothing I looked in the desk drawers and everything then he started to wake up so I left he didn't see me so don't worry."  
"Do you think he already sent the letter? Or maybe he hasn't written at all?" Slithered the voice again.  
" I'm not sure but he must have told Sirius something," mumbled Uncle Vernon.  
The conversation died and Harry fled up the stairs to his room. What on earth did they want to know and why did he tell me to my face that he doesn't want me around and practically told me to go live with other family. What ever this was Sirius would probably know how to fix it. If he didn't he would find someone who did and would tell me what they told him. So there is nothing to worry about.   
Just get out of the house Harry thought. Then it hit him like a rock. They want me out of the house. That's why I didn't have to blackmail Uncle Vernon with Sirius. He wants me to leave and he tricked me into thinking that he wanted me to leave so he could concentrate on Dudley. I'm leaving in less then 7 hours Harry thought. What on earth am I going to do?  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Chapter 3  
*Ron's Arrival and Sirius warning*  
  
Harry thought awhile about what to do and it was simple. He would go to Ron's as if nothing had happened and inform Sirius of every detail. He didn't want to stay here even if the Dursley's wanted him to leave.   
A few hours passed and Ron would be there within the hour. Harry finished a few things Aunt Petunia made him do and then the doorbell rang. Harry Noticed Uncle Vernon went to answer it as always but something was different about him. Whenever anyone had come over Uncle Vernon would always be in a suit because he felt that intimidated people. Yet today he was in his around the house clothes. He opened the door and was horrified with what he found. Mr. Weasley was warring a neon green shirt, black pants and a hot pink tie. Uncle Vernon quickly let them in and looked to see if the neighbors noticed anything. He then shut the door and glared at Harry. Harry quickly noticed this and moved his eyes away from Uncle Vernon's. Harry felt a little weird, and a tinge of pain hit his forehead.  
" Hey Ron will ya help me upstairs," said Harry motioning Ron to follow.  
" What is it?"   
" You won't believe it if I told you," Harry said.  
They walked up the stairs and when they where in his room he told Ron what he had over heard and what Uncle Vernon had told him at breakfast. Ron was shocked, yet he looked as if he knew something.   
"Come on let's put the trunk in the car," said Ron as though to change the subject.   
Harry hadn't noticed the car. It was back. A few years ago Harry and Ron missed the Hogwarts train because of a house elf named Dobby had blocked the entrance to platform 9 3/4 because he was trying to save Harry's life and stop him from going to Hogwarts. But they decided to take Ron's dad's ford, which he had bewitched and flew to school. Only when they where almost there, they crashed into the Whomping Willow tree and the tree wreaked the car and the car (being magically enhanced) fled into the Forbidden forest and they never saw it again.   
" Fred and George asked Hagrid to help them go into the forest and they got the car back. It was in really bad shape though. Dad just got it all fixed up yesterday and then he added more stuff on it," Ron said.  
" That's cool. Lets get the trunk down stairs."  
So Harry and Ron pushed the heavy trunk down stairs and they lifted it into the car. Ron stopped Harry.  
" Wait! Hold on I wanna tell ya something. Sense Fred and George couldn't come they asked me do the dirty work for them and they said I would be rewarded in a big way but they wouldn't tell me what so I said yes. It's more of their candy this will make Dudley inflate with air and float to the top of the ceiling. What where gonna do so we sound convincing is walk in the kitchen and pretend where having a conversation and then I'll ask you if you want some candy and you will say I can't have anything Dudley doesn't so I give Dudley 2 pieces lemon and caramel. We are gonna have lemon and the caramel's are the bewitched candy."  
" Alright lets get Dudley."  
Harry was now forgetting about the conversation that he had had with uncle Vernon and Harry and Ron went into the kitchen. There was Dudley sitting in his gray sweats.   
" Hey Harry ya want one?"  
" Oh I can't have anything Dudley doesn't cause of the diet." Harry was trying not to smile.  
" Well then, here Dudley, ya want one so I can give Harry one? Here have a lemon.  
Dudley took the candy and gobbled it down.  
" Ya want another one, you look hungry?" as he threw the caramel at Dudley.  
Harry and Ron left the kitchen. They found Uncle Vernon totally annoyed at what Mr. Weasley was saying.  
" Ah yes alright boys ready to go?" Mr. Weasley said.  
" Ya" Harry and Ron said together both knowing how mad uncle Vernon must have been.  
" Ahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh" screamed Dudley.  
They all ran into the kitchen. Dudley looked like a big giant elephant. Ron broke the silence.  
" Must have been the candy! Harry said he couldn't have it if Dudley didn't so I gave some to Dudley. I guess Fred and George bewitched the candy before I left. They probably made it okay for wizards and not for muggles cause we ate it to. I swear dad!"  
" Ya I can see that happening, hold on a second Dudley. I'm so sorry about this honestly." Replied Mr. Weasley.  
Mr. Weasley said a very long incantation and Dudley was back to normal and Fred and George where hovering over the kitchen table.  
"BOYS!" Mr. Weasley yelled. "I think we will have a very long talk when we get home."  
Fred and George nodded and then disappeared.   
" I'm terribly sorry about this all. That's why I didn't bring them. They can't seem to control themselves especially when temptation's around. They are very good inventors though. Normally I'd be really proud. But it's hard to be proud when they use their inventions on muggles. Sorry Dudley they really aren't that bad of kids, they just don't know how to control themselves. Come on lets leave before anything else happens."   
They got into the car and drove down Privet Drive. Harry and Ron had to hide their chuckles as they looked at each other. Mr. Weasley turned the corner and into a dark alley. He hit the invisible button and they vanished from muggle view. Mr. Weasley then hit the auto fly button and they took of toward the Burrow.   
When they got there Harry and Ron unloaded his trunk and they dragged it up the stairs and put it in Ron's room. Ron's room was at the top story of the house; Well Ron's room wasn't really on the top story of the house. Ron's family had a goule, which lived in the attic, and occasionally dropped bombs for fun and banged on the pipes when he though that things where being to quiet. The Weasley's where used to explosions going off in the house. Fred and George's inventions where always blowing up. They never thought they where actually making stuff up there. Last year though they found out that they wanted to open a magic tricks shop and they were in there invention there new merchandise that they where gonna sell at Hogwarts.   
After they unloaded Harry's things they went down stairs to join the rest of the family. In the background they could here Fred and George being yelled at for the practical joke that they had pulled on Dudley.  
"Hello Harry," Percy, Ron's older brother said looking up from the newspaper. "You know what, they still haven't found that reporter Ms. Rita Skeeker, I believe. They say that someone that she had been writing false story's about finally figured out her trick and got their revenge. Apparently Rita can turn herself into a beetle and the person kidnapped her and put her in a jar so she can't change back and is keeping her as a pet! What is this world coming to? First Ron loses his rat and now someone's keeping a beetle that's a person! "  
Ron and Harry exchanged glances at each other. It was their friend Hermione. She discovered Rita's secret and was holding her hostage because she wrote some nasty stories about Harry, Hagrid, Viktor Krum and Herself.  
" The things kid's will do to get even. The world has become a terrible place." Percy shrugged  
" So how's the caldron work err going?" said Harry changing the subject.  
" Oh I got that handled a while ago. The import people have to test each caldron and if any thing wrong happens they can't sell them," he said very proudly.  
" That's um great Percy," Harry said wishing he hadn't asked.   
" Finally someone appreciates all the hard work I go threw." He glared at Ron.  
" Oh ya real appreciation there Percy." Ron Smirked. "His dead Boss Barty Crouch visited his replacement in ghost form and told him that Percy's last name was Weatherby instead of Weasley then disappeared. When Percy tried to correct him he was like, well I'm sure Mr. Crouch would have wanted it this way and so Weatherby it was gonna be."  
Harry and Ron started to laugh, and then they went to the kitchen and passed Fred and George who looked as though they weren't happy with their punishment. Ron's little sister Ginny was already in the kitchen. She smiled at Harry and when Harry smiled back she blushed and turned away. She, ever sense Harry met her, had always had a little crush on him. Apparently she still hadn't gotten over it. Percy walked in the kitchen.  
" Well for your information, my new boss is Professor Lupin and he was the one that gave Fred and George the idea to get Hagrid to help them get the car back, so he can't be that bad." Smirked Percy. "Actually he must be physic to know that the car was in the forest!"  
" Really," said Harry. "Lupin's your new boss? Cool I'm glad that he finally found a better job where people will respect him even though, well you know. Just watch out around the full moon."  
" What do mean the full moon?"   
" You mean you don't know Percy, professor Lupin is a werewolf. You might wanna watch your back there Percy."  
The thought of Lupin killing Percy was enough to make Percy's already pale skin go white.  
" Alright now that Percy's scared out of his wits, lets eat dinner," replied Ms. Weasley.   
Harry and Ron sat down. Percy glared at them. They ate what Harry thought was the best dinner he had ever had. He was really glad he didn't see any carrots on the table. When they finished Fred and George went in the back yard, so Harry and Ron went upstairs. Ron looked out the window.  
" Harry, come over here."  
Harry followed and out side they saw Fred and George on the hands and knee's trying to pick the Gnomes out of Ms. Weasley's garden. You could here Fred muttering to George outside. " I wish Crookshanks was here. This would go a whole lot faster or at least more entertaining."  
" I know."  
Harry and Ron laughed. Then it hit Harry. He had forgotten to write Hermione in all the anticipation and commotion. He quickly ran to his truck and pulled out his parchment and a quill and quickly scribbled  
  
Dear Hermione,  
Hey, sorry I'm writing you so late. I wanted to tell you that I'm at Ron's house and where going to Diagon Alley tomorrow. I hope you can come. Sorry about the late notices.  
-Harry  
  
  
Harry noticed that Ron was already asleep and quickly prodded him with his quill.  
"What mum?"   
" Ron Hedwig isn't back yet and I need a fast owl to get this to Hermione. What am I gonna do?"  
" I don't know Harry. Pig won't get there in time. I hope my mom told her about Diagon alley. Come sleep that sounds like a great idea."  
Outside their room Ginny was getting ready for bed.  
The next morning Harry feeling really bad to have not written to Hermione walked down to the kitchen for breakfast.  
" Why the long face Harry?" Hermione asked.  
" What are you doing here? I was going to write to you but Hedwig was delivering something to Sir... I mean a friend."  
" Well you two must have forgotten Ginny can use the phone because she called me last night and told me to come over."   
Then Hedwig came flying threw the window. She looked very tired but she had Sirius's response on her foot. Harry glanced at Ron then at Hermione who looked clueless as to what was going on.   
" Um will back," said Ron summoning Harry and Hermione to follow.   
The three of them ran up the stairs.  
" Alright what's going on?" asked Hermione as if all her patience had been drained from her.  
" Alright here goes."  
They began to tell Hermione the long story and at the end she spoke.  
" Oh, I didn't think it was that time yet. Don't worry Harry lets see what Sirius has to say."  
Harry glared at Hermione and opened the letter and read  
  
Dear Harry,  
I thought this wasn't going to happen till next summer, but I guess he decided to come early. Don't be mad at me I didn't plan this and don't yell at Hermione for not telling you I told her not to even though she wanted to. You see Uncle Vernon has been under the spell of Lord Voldemort for the last 2 months and he has been putting ideas into his head. Now Lord Voldemort can't hurt you as long as you're in the care of family and he can't have Uncle Vernon kill you either. You can thank Dumbledore for this later. But he can make Uncle Vernon very angry and he finally did which mean's he's finally getting to them. You will stay with Hermione's parents this summer as so will I sense I am family Or Dumbledore might let you stay in the castle but he wasn't expecting this until next year so it might not be safe. Don't contact the Dursleys anymore. This was already cleared with the Grangers so don't worry, they have been expecting this sense Voldemort returned and they have been learning a bit of magic for protection. If Ron wants you to stay there part of the summer go ahead but I will have to come if it's more then a week. Just stay away from the Dursleys and when the term ends, watch out at the train station they will try to pick you up. They might even be aggressive! If you don't have everything you own with you at Ron's go with Fred and George in the flying car and get it. Lupin new you would need the car that's why he told Fred and George about it and that's why he's Percy's new boss. He's trying to get the ministry to believe that Voldemort's back. So he will also be keeping an eye on you. Don't worry and don't freak out. I'll visit you by dog before you go to Hogwarts if you need me to. If you have any other questions write me. Hedwig will know where I am and Harry I mean everything at the Dursley's everything. Even if you don't think its important, like trash. Hope to here from you soon.   
-Sirius  
P.S. if you don't want to bring your valuables to Hogwarts put a spell on them where other people can't see them and you only can that way they can't steal them. I'm referring to your birthday gift that Hagrid gave you. I hoped you liked it. Hermione helped him get it. Oh and Don't send Hegwig back with a response. I hate to say it but use Pig. He knows a short cut. That's why Hedwig is so tired. Just have Hedwig tell her that it's by the lake she will know what I'm talking about.   
  
Harry looked around the room.   
" Come on I got to talk to Fred and George. Its gonna be a very long night."   
Ron nodded. The three of them walked down stairs.  
" I'm glad you didn't tell me Hermione," Harry said "I might of let it slip."  
" Don't mention it Harry; you can help me watch Rita. She's a very good pet despite the fact she tries to curse me everyday. I was going to let her go but she had started writing a bad story about me on leafs so I'm forced to keep her. I'll bring her to Hogwarts!"  
They laughed and joined Ron downstairs. The ate there waffles in a hurry, cause Harry had to talk with Fred and George. Fred and George went out side to finish their punishment.  
Fred burst out a big " YES! The cat's here. Thank you for bringing Crookshanks." He looked as if he could kiss her.  
" Oh no problem with that. But there is a problem and your gonna help us with it. So are you George."  
She handed the letter Sirius had written Harry.  
" Here she said, read it. We leave tonight. After we get back from Diagon Alley."  
The twin's read the letter.  
" Who wrote this... Sirius Black Harry... What is going on here!"  
They briefed them on how Sirius was innocent and how he was Harry's godfather.  
"Alright, no problem. Wow. Dad fixed the car so we won't be seen. We will have to ask though. Where in enough Dudley troubles already," Fred said still shocked. "Come on George lets go show dad the letter so he will believe us he does no about Snuffles right?"  
"Ya he knows. Don't worry."  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Chapter 4  
*Back to Privet Drive*  
  
Harry and Ron picked up Crookshanks and went in the house.   
" Dad said it was ok. We leave tonight."   
Harry nodded.  
" Look what came in the mail while you guys where out side?" said Ms. Weasley.  
It was there Hogwarts list of what they needed to buy for the next school term.   
" Hermione dear are you up to using floo powder?" asked Ms. Weasley.  
" Oh yes I'm fine."   
Harry and Ron looked confused.  
"Hermione used floo powder to get here and it was mixed with other well muggle stuff that was white flower I believe and well lets just say she had a really rough time getting here," Ginny said.  
" Alright we leave in 30 minutes so you three go off and keep busy while Fred and George finish the yard work."   
Ron handed the cat to Fred and the three of them climbed the stairs to Ron's room and opened the Hogwarts lists. Ron quickly scanned his.  
" The usual books, he said. Yes I don't see them. No dress robes! I'm free finally."  
" Hate to burst your bubble there Ron but read the bottom line."   
Ron skimmed down to the bottom it said the following:  
  
* There will be an end of the year ball. Dress robes not necessary, formal robes mandatory.  
  
" Darn, thanks Hermione."  
" No problem Ron."   
" Kids get down here, where gonna leave in 3 minuets," bellowed Mr. Weasley.  
They all ran down the stairs. Ginny, Fred and George where already down there when they arrived.  
" Harry hold up there," said Mr. Weasley. "Before we leave Diagon Alley, remind me to make another key to the car for you. What ever you do don't let George drive, and you might want to take Hermione with you just incase you need a memory charm."  
" Are you guys coming or what?"   
" Oh yes coming," said Harry.  
After a few minutes they all had gone threw the fireplace and vanished from the house and appeared in Diagon alley.   
" Alright lets meet at the robes shop in a hour everyone I need to do a few things," said Mr. Weasley as he slightly glared at Harry.  
They all split up and walked around. They walked into the bookstore and walked up to the sales lady.  
" Excuse me," said Hermione very politely.   
" Oh sorry I didn't here you come in, my name is Crystalphine how may I help you?"   
" We need 3 sets of Hogwarts books for 5 years."   
" Alright hold on."   
She walked into the back of the store.  
" Why is she going back there the books are right there," said Ron pointing to the stack of Hogwarts books. "Do you think she works here?"  
" She must, or she wouldn't have helped us."   
The lady walked out of the back room carrying the books here you are.  
" Harry don't get those books," Hermione said weirdly "let's leave now trust me."  
They walked out of the store empty handed.  
" What's with you Hermione?"   
" I saw the lady she went into a locked trunk and pulled the books out. I think they where bewitched. I mean they where right there and the girls before us asked for the same books and she gave them the ones in the front of the store. So she new where they where."   
" Alright lets go to another store. That lady is weird."   
They walked down Diagon Alley and bought their books at another store.  
" Hey look there's Fred and George."   
" Ya and there's Mr. Weasley too," said Hermione.  
The three of them walked over and joined Mr. Weasley, Fred and George. Mr. Weasley slipped Harry the key he had maid into Harry's jacket pocket so that Harry would notice. Harry nodded.  
" Hey Ron we got a surprise for you, said Fred. Cause you delivered the candy to Dudley were gonna reward ya. You can pick out what ever robe ya want. We got plenty of pleasure out of what dad told us that happened we want you to have the best."  
"Ron you delivered the candy..."  
But before Mr. Weasley could finish his statement they where all in the store.  
" Really?" Ron was amazed.  
" Ya" said Fred and George at the same time.  
Last year Harry had won 1,000 gallons in a contest and he gave the money to Fred and George for their gag wizard items. He told them to buy Ron new dress robes and that they could keep the rest of the money because it had belonged to Cedric Diggory but Cedric was killed because of him and Harry didn't want the money to remind him.  
They walked into the store and to there surprise there was Malfoy, Crabbe, and Goyle waiting to be helped. Fred and George clapped their hands and a sales lady and a crew of 7 people came out of a back room. They began holding up their finest robes to Ron and asking him what color he would love to have. After several attempts at Ron, he finally chose the royal silk blue robes. As he waited For Harry and Hermione to finish picking out there own he looked at Malfoy who was studded at the service that Ron was getting. He had been waiting 15 minutes before they had entered the store.  
Hermione finally decided to go with the baby pink and silver robes and went over to pay for them. Harry chose the silk green robes and as he finished paying for them he saw the lady from the bookstore out the window. He grabed Hermione.  
" It's the lady again!" he said as he pointed to the window.  
The lady saw that she was being watched and fled away. Harry just looked at them.   
Harry finished paying for his robes and glanced back to the store to see that Malfoy was still waiting to be helped and he heard Ron laughing at him. Hermione looked in the store.  
" I wonder what that lady's doing? She's in the store we just came out of!" She pointed to the robe shop window. "She also didn't use the door cause we just came out of it!"  
They all looked at each other. Trying to hear what they where saying.  
" Need a little help?" said a familiar voice  
Harry turned around.  
" Snuffles what are you doing here?"   
" Going to help you, I'll be back," and he walked in the store and easily heard the conversation. The lady left the store still not using the door and then Sirius came out."   
" She sure was asking about you Harry, in fact she was asking about all of ya. She asked the lady in the shop where the bill's where going. Like the addresses and lucky for you, you paid in cash otherwise you would be in danger. I think the lady is or was a Death Eater."  
Ron shivered. They walked over to Fred and George.  
" Where did dad go?"   
" Why?"   
" Cause we got to get the rest of Harry's stuff now." Demanded Ron.  
" I'm right here Ron, what's wrong?" replied Mr. Weasley  
" We have to get Harry's things now. Tell mom something and we will be home soon. We need the car keys."   
" Oh umm here ya go. I'll see you at home."   
The grouped walked on. Ron was surprise that they hadn't gotten a whole speech.   
" That wasn't the real Mr. Weasley," Harry said. "Your dad made me my own key to the car and he gave it to me before we went in the robe store. See he's over there looking for us. Where over here!"   
" Where have you guys been? I've been looking everywhere for you.  
" We have been talking to you," said Fred.  
" What?" said Mr. Weasley sounding confused.  
" Well that proves it," said Hermione, "Ron why don't you tell him as we walk into the alley."  
Ron told his dad the whole story and he was totally shocked.  
" Do you still have the keys?" he asked.  
" Ya here you go," said Fred as he handed the keys to his dad. "Why ya want them?"  
" Fingerprints, maybe this imposter has a record, and we will be able to nab him. Now I'll make up a story to tell your mother. Hermione, I'll tell your parent's your staying the night here. Oh And George no driving. Fred and Harry you guys can drive. And remember when you take the car out. Unplug the clock so your mom won't know you're in the car. But don't shut off your mother and me. Or she will notice. Once it's off them move your marker to Diagon Alley and then leave. Oh and be careful. Don't get caught."  
Harry, Fred, Ron, Hermione, and Sirius (still in dog form) Ran to a small alley and used floo powder to get home. They then ran in the house and Fred started to disarm the clock and Harry, Ron, Hermione, and Sirius (Now not a dog after introduction) ran up-stairs and put on black clothing and grabed their wands. Harry opened his trunk and grabed the indivisible cloak. When they where all ready they ran downstairs and joined Fred as he moved the markers on the clock to where Mr. Weasley had told him to.  
" All done. Harry do you got the key to the car?" asked Fred  
" Ya it's right her and he handed in to Fred. You drive I'll try to navigate."  
" Ok, Everyone in the back"   
They all piled into the car and Fred hit the indivisible switch and then the flying one. He typed in Harry's address and them the car started to drive.  
" I forgot dad put in auto drive to save gas. All we have to do is watch for birds and air planes."   
After what seamed like 15 minutes they arrived and rather quickly for that matter. Fred parked the car on the opposite side of the street. They made sure no one was watching, as it was 11 in the night. Hermione gave the word and they reappeared. They then ran across the road and hid in the bushes. Hermione told them to stand back. She then took out her wand.   
"Accio Firebolt invisible." Hermione said and something hit her in the back. "Reappear'o" and the broom reappeared. "This is how we get up to Harry's window. We use the indivisible cloak and Harry's broom. That way no one will see us." Hermione smiled about how smart she had been. "Harry, you go first and then I'll call back the broom when you say its clear. Ron you'll go next. Then Sirius, and then me. Fred I know you not gonna like this but your gonna be the look out. Fly the car over here and hit the indivisible button so no one sees you then fly it around the house and we can give you Harry's things."  
"Alright hand me my broom."   
Harry took the broom and put on his indivisible cloak and mounted. Then there was a gust of wind and he was off. He flew around the house and maid sure no lights where on then went threw the window of his bedroom. And looked around. He got out his wand.  
" Lumos" he whispered and Harry's wand began to glow a dim light.  
He then took off the indivisible cloak and waved at Hermione she called the broom back and Harry threw the cloak down. Ron came up, lit his wand and threw the cloak down and Hermione called the broom again and Sirius went up. Sirius didn't have a wand and he threw the stuff down to Hermione. She then flew up and lit her wand. She conjured a small pocket flashlight for Sirius.  
" Get in groups. Harry, you go with Ron down stairs and check for your things. Sirius and I will stay up here. Take the indivisible cloak with you. Be careful and quiet."  
They nodded and slowly went down the stairs. They started to look around.   
" We have to go to Dudley's room." Harry whispered to Ron.  
Ron nodded and they walked back up the stairs into Dudley's room. The snoring was loud but they didn't mind. They slowly walked over to Dudley's desk. Harry opened the drawer. Inside was the candy wrapper's that the magic candy had come from. Harry picked them up and the one from the previous year. Ron looked shocked that he remembered those. Harry looked around and spotted something and putting the cloak on the floor slowly walked over there and picked up one of Hedwig's feathers. Then put it in his pocket. Ron waved a quill pen and Harry saw it and nodded.  
" Ron," Harry whispered. If there's a quill there's got to be parchment and an ink bottle right?"  
" Most likely, I mean if Vol.... If he is controlling them he must be writhing to bad wizards."  
Harry spotted the parchment in a board under his desk. He lifted the board and found the ink and the parchment. He cleaned out the board and they left Dudley's room. They walked down the stairs again and into the den. Harry searched threw the drawers while Ron checked for a secret hiding spot.   
" Harry over here."  
Harry walked over there. Behind a picture Harry had never seen before, yet something about it sparked a memory, they found Harry's old letter, that explained all about what had happened to his parents. Harry recognized Dumbledore's writing and quickly pocketed in.  
" Who do you like that picture looks like?"  
" I don't know maybe it's old and was a family member when your mom was young and your aunt liked it?"  
" I don't know but my aunt would never keep it if it had anything to do with my family."  
" Come on lets go to Aunt Petunia's room. Then we will go back upstairs."   
They went to aunt Petunia's room, which was covered with sewing things and looked around. Harry eventually found something inside the sewing kit.  
" Ron get under the cloak just incase we wake someone up."   
Ron walked over to Harry and put the cloak back on. Harry returned to the sewing box. He looked inside and found a small little blanket. It was battered and torn and had a small little brooms sown on the corners. In the center it had a little winged golden ball that Harry new was the snitch. He grabed it and then they left the room and slowly walked upstairs. They opened the door to Harry's room and walked inside. Harry looked around and He and Ron walked into the room and shut the door.  
" Hermione?"  
They herd a small movement and she got out of her hiding space. Then Sirius followed.   
" I think we got everything in here Harry."  
" No ya didn't," he said as he opened the floorboard under his bead and grabed the rest of his parchment and quills. I always leave some here for summer homework and letters just incase I use all of them in school. I don't think the Dursleys would ever talk me shopping."  
" So you got everything?" Sirius said.  
" Well everything I can think of except well I know I wasn't left on the floor in just this." Harry pulled out the blanket. "I think there might be a basket or something that I was in. I found the Blanket and the letter, but no basket or box."  
" I'm surprised you found the letter and the blanket. Come on I'll go with Harry and get it. You guys get everything in the car. Then park it over on the other side of the street. Turn the motor off and leave it invisible. I'll wave ya over when we're done we might be a while."  
Harry and Sirius went under the indivisible cloak and they walked down the hall to uncle Vernon and aunt Petunia's bedroom.  
" Know don't say a word Harry and walk slow not to make a noise."  
They walked in and went to the closet. Opened the door, then shut themselves in it so they wouldn't see the light from Harry's wand. They moved a cabinet and lifted the board and pulled out a small basket, which also had tiny brooms around the sides, and on the handle. They opened the door and Harry dimmed the light on his wand to a very low gaze. They then slipped out and walked back to Harry's bedroom. Harry took his wand and waved it and then the car pulled up. Harry and Sirius stepped into it and sat down. They took off the cloak and they where safe. They flew away and Harry looked behind them, a light was on in Harry's room. Harry saw it was uncle Vernon. He was looking around as if he had heard them.  
" That was a close one," Harry said. "Uncle Vernon is in my room now."  
They all looked around; even Fred turned around sense he had put the car on auto drive. They all looked relieved that they had made it out there without being caught.   
"Darn," said Hermione, "I thought I was going to try my memory charm. Oh well maybe next time."  
They all looked at her funny.  
"I was just joking!"  
They all laughed.  
  
  
  
  
  
Chapter 5  
*Hogwarts*  
  
The car ride was very quiet, with the exception of Hermione asking Sirius things that Harry could have left behind. Harry just kept looking at the letter that Dumbledore wrote many years ago the night his parents died. This letter explained everything Harry needed to know. What was going to become of him, what happened to make Lord Voldemort want to kill his mom and dad, what was going to become of him? He held the letter in his hands and wondered if he should open it right then and there or if he should wait till he was alone with Sirius at the Weasley's.  
" Wondering what's in the letter aren't you Harry?" asked Sirius.  
Harry looked up and slightly nodded.  
" Wait till where at home, I think it's time you know everything. Your gonna need to know what your up against."  
Up against, thought Harry. What does he mean? I though Voldemort was what I was up against. Is he gonna tell me there's something worse then Voldemort out there that wants me dead?  
Harry began to get nervous. In a few minutes they would be home and he would find out everything that happened that night when Voldemort came to his house in Godrick's Hollow and killed them and then tried to kill him.   
They finally arrived at the Weasley's house. They parked the car in the driveway and they slowly walked in only to find Ms. Weasley sitting on the couch looking at the door waiting for it to open.  
" Where on earth where you?" shirked Ms. Weasley, "I've been worried sick about you and is that dog Sirius?"  
Harry glanced at Mr. Weasley. He mouthed out just tell the truth.  
"We went to the Dursley's. We had to get everything I owned out of the house because Lord Voldemort is planning to kill me again. He has some how gotten into the mind of the Dursleys and Sirius told me that I had to get every single one of my possessions back because Voldemort can cast a spell so I needed to go and get them all back as fast as possible," Harry said. "As for having the dog, ya its Sirius." Harry picked up his basket and the bag Hermione had conjured and went up stairs. Sirius followed. The two of them started to walk up the stairs and Sirius turned himself back to normal after leaving Ms. Weasley's sight. They continued to walk up the stairs and then they went into Ron's room and sat down on Harry's cot. Just as Sirius was going to tell Harry everything he wanted to know Dumbledore appeared hovering over them out of thin air?  
"Don't tell him Sirius, he can't know. It's not the right time to tell him if you do this might be the last time you see him."  
"Alright Albus, don't lose your beard. Sorry Harry maybe next year. Come on lets go down stairs."  
Harry looked very unhappy when they reached the kitchen. Everyone stared. Dumbledore was still floating next to Harry and Sirius who turned back into the dog just incase if anyone like Percy or Ginny happen to come in the room or be watching them.  
"Harry can't know about the contents of that letter yet so if any of you know anything don't tell him. I got to be going. See you in 2 days."  
Dumbledore disappeared.   
" I'm tired, I'm going to bed," said Harry.  
" Me to."   
" Ya I'm gonna turn in too.  
" Alright see you in the morning kids," replied Ms. Weasley. "Ginny I think its time you went to bed to." Ginny appeared to be sitting behind a bookshelf.  
" Ah mom, I'm not tired though."  
" That's enough off to bed all of you," said Ms. Weasley.  
They all hit the stairs and ran off to bed. The next day passed very quickly and soon they found themselves packing their things into their Hogwarts trunks in the morning and walking down the stairs to go to breakfast.   
" Harry how's the packing going?" Ginny asked. "Can ya get everything into your trunk?"  
" I'm trying. This is the first time I've really had anything to pack. I normally only have to pack my Hogwarts things into the trunk know I got to pack everything. The trunk is starting to look small for the first time in my life."  
Everyone laughed. They finished their pancakes and went back up stairs to finish packing.   
" If you run out of room I'll put a spell on you trunk to make it hold more," Hermione said. "But it will be very heavy."  
" That's ok, Ron and Ginny said I could put my stuff in there's if I had to. Thanks for offering though."   
Harry did manage to get everything into his trunk. He never really had many things and he wasn't taking the basket, Ron's dad said he would keep it here. Harry actually had to put some of Ron's things into his trunk cause Ron didn't want to wrinkle his new formal robes.  
Soon if was time to leave. They hulled the enormous heavy trunks (5 of them) into the very little trunk of the blue Ford. Mr. Weasley had magically enlarged the whole car to fit everyone and everything very comfortably. With all the noise from, Pig, Crookshanks, Hedwig, and the twins who where blowing things up on other cars, like antenna's it was a very noise trip. They all walked threw the train station to a post in-between 9 and 10. The only way to get to platform 9 3/4 was to walk threw the post. The hard part was not attracting any attention because with 2 owls, one cat, and a bunch of red haired people, going threw the post was not easy. To save time they all went in 2's. When everyone was finally on the platform. They quickly got their own compartment, and put their trunks away. They ran out and said goodbye to the Weasley's and got back on the train. Moments later they saw Malfoy walking down the hall with Crabbe and Goyle following him very closely. They all stopped talking when the door of their room opened and it was Neville Longbottom a fellow Gryffindor.  
"Can I join you?" He asked.  
"Sure," said Ron. "Grab a seat."   
Neville sat down next to Crookshanks who started hissing under his breath. Neville tried not to notice and kept one eye on the cat. They all went and changed into their Hogwarts robes and then they all started peaceful conversations with each other as they played exploding snap and wizard chess. They all talked about how they had put multiple jinxes and hexes on Malfoy Crabbe and Goyle at the end of last year. Soon they heard the train stop and they headed off towards the carriages. It was nice not to have to carry those heavy trunks anymore. They where magically ported to the dorm rooms.   
" First Years' this way." Shouted Hagrid as he smiled at Ron, Harry and Hermione. They followed the rest of the crowds into the horse draw carriages. Everyone but the first years went in the carriages. The first years went with Hagrid across the lake in boats while everyone else went to their dorm rooms to unpack everything. They soon found themselves going down into the great hall to watch the sorting ceremony. Here the first years put on an old wizards hat and it told them that they where going to be put in Gryffindor, Hufflepuff, Slytherin, and Ravenclaw. In Harry's first year he was almost put into Slytherin but he told the hat not to do it and the hat put him in Gryffindor. Harry had only seen one actual sorting do to certain events that had happened he had missed the rest of them but one last year. Soon they saw the first years arrive. Some where drenching wet sense they fell into the lake. The sorting hat was placed on the 3-legged stool and began to sing:   
"Oh, you may not think I'm pretty,   
but don't judge on what you see,   
I'll eat myself if you can find   
A smarter hat than me.   
You can keep your bowlers black,   
Your top hats sleek and tall,   
For I'm the Hogwarts Sorting Hat   
and I can cap them all.   
There's nothing hidden in your head   
The Sorting Hat can't see,   
So try me on and I will tell you   
where you ought to be.   
You might belong in Gryffindor,   
Where dwell the brave at heart,   
Their daring, nerve, and chivalry   
Set Gryffindor's apart;   
You might belong in Hufflepuff,   
Where they are just and loyal,   
Those patient Hufflepuffs are true   
And unafraid of toil;   
Or yet in wise old Ravenclaw,   
If you've a ready mind,   
Where those of wit and learning,   
Will always find their kind;   
Or perhaps in Slytherin   
You'll make your real friends,   
Those cunning folk use any means   
To achieve their ends.   
So put me on! Don't be afraid!   
And don't get in a flap!   
You're in safe hands (though I have none)   
for I'm a Thinking Cap!"  
  
The Students of Hogwarts cheered and clapped.  
"Wasn't that the song he sang our first year here?" Harry looked puzzled  
"Ya, I wonder why?"  
"Alright first years," said Professor Dumbledore. "When you name is called come and place on the sorting hat and it will look you over and tell you what house your going to be in and then sit down with them at there tables. Lets get started. Lauren Aura!"  
A small short girl completely dry walked up and sat on the stool put the hat on.  
"Gryffindor" shouted the sorting hat.  
Then huge cheers and claps came from the Gryffindor table. Lauren quickly ran and sat down. The list went on and on.  
"Susan Shane."   
A girl ran up and sat down on the stool. Instantly the hat yelled  
"Hufflepuff"   
"I hope this is over soon," said Ron quietly to Harry "I'm starving."  
Ron never cared that much for the sorting ceremony's he just wanted to eat.  
"Rosa Stone"   
A very wet girl ran up to the stool and put the hat on.  
"Slytherin"  
Huge cheers sprang up from the Slytherin table.  
After the Last name was called everyone cheered and clapped more.  
"Everyone lets eat then we will give this year's announcements." Said Professor Dumbledore, Hogwarts' Headmaster.  
Magically the golden pates filled with food and you could here the OH's and awes from the first years as the goblets filled with cold pumpkin juice. Ron and Harry began to eat and all Harry had on his mind was hoping that Dumbledore would tell him that Quidditch season would be opened this year. Last year it was cancelled because of the tournament. Harry ate his food and desert in great anticipation.   
" Alright know that everyone's had something to eat," replied professor Dumbledore. "Here are the announcements for the school year. Quidditch will now start again now that the tournament is over. (The entire room bellowed with cheers) calm down, everyone. As most of you know there will be an end of the year ball. Girl's this will be a first but its bye invitation of the girls only, so guys be nice or go solo. You may refuse to go with a person but if you refuse more then 3 girls you will have to go with the fourth person who asks you. 5th years prepare to take your O.W.L.s (Ordinary Wizard Levels). That's it for announcements so everyone go to your common rooms."  
The great hall cleared and everyone waited by his or her secret entrance to his or her dorm rooms. Harry Ron and Hermione waited by a picture of a fat lady.  
" This year's password will be Quidditch snitcher." Yelled a perfect.  
The picture of the fat lady swung open and everyone went threw. Hermione headed to the girl's dorm while Ron and Harry walked to the boys. On there's freshly made beds laid their schedules for their classes.   
"Why do they always give us potions with the Slytherin's? Why can't we have Hufflepuff or Ravenclaw?"  
"Hey we have advanced flying this year, said Harry. Cool I can brush up on my Quidditch moves."  
"Brush up," said Ron. "You don't need to brush up your almost as good as Victor Krum!"  
"Hey we never asked Hermione how her summer with Victor was? Come on she's probably in the library already getting more books."  
Harry and Ron went down the hall to the library and sure enough there was Hermione with her head in a book.  
"Hey we though you might be here. We never asked you how the summer was with Viktor."  
"Oh it was really fun. Dumbledore told him he could come down for the end of the year ball if I wanted him to. Oh Ron I got an autograph for you in my trunk come on I'll go get it."  
"What book would you be reading now?" Harry asked.  
"Oh this is for you. Snuffles said you needed a spell so only you could see you birthday present and valuables so we need to go put it on them."  
The three of them walked down to the dorm room.  
"Quidditch snitcher." Harry said and the fat lady swung opened. "Ill get the autograph and we'll meat in the common room kay?"   
"Alright," said Harry  
They all split up and Harry grabed his things of most value and then met Hermione in the common room. Hermione motioned for them to follow her and they did.  
They went into the girl's bathroom that was out of order, also known as Moaning Myrtle's Bathroom.  
"Hi Myrtle," said Hermione to the ghost who was surprised to have visitors.  
"Well hello," said Moaning Myrtle. I wasn't expecting anyone other wise I would have cleaned the place up."  
"Sorry we won't be here that long," said Hermione. I was wondering if I could have one of your hairs. A spell I'm making says I need a female ghost hair of one that's very important and pretty."  
Ron could tell Hermione was trying to flatter her because Myrtle was far from pretty.  
"Why I'm not flattered!" Replied Moaning Myrtle. "Sure no problem." (Moaning Myrtle was killed at Hogwarts many years ago and she haunts the bathroom stall on the second floor. That's why the bathroom was always out of order because no one wants to go near her cause she is always crying and flooding the place."  
Hermione put the hair in the potion she had started in the dorm room.   
"Okay Harry hand me your stuff," she said. She dumped the potion on it and it worked Hermione thought it had dissolved but she could feel the weight of it in her hand. Once she finished Harry put everything into his bag.  
"We will visit you when we can Myrtle but we have to be going. Bye."  
They left the bathroom and went to the picture of the fat lady.  
"Quidditch snitcher."   
The Picture flung opened and they walked in.  
"I wonder who the defense against the dark arts teacher will be. I don't think the real Mad-eye is up to it," muttered Ron. "I don't think Snape looked too happy like he had been promoted or anything. I guess we will find out tomorrow."  
Every year they got a new Defense against the Dark Arts teacher cause something always happened to their old ones. There favorite by far was Professor Lupin who turned out to be a ware wolf so he retired.   
They all went to bed.  
The next morning they woke up and got ready.  
"What do we have today?" Ron asked.  
"Defense Against the dark arts with Slytherin, then Herbology with the Hufflepuffs, lunch, and care of magical Creatures with the Slytherin's. Oh and then we have dinner."  
"We normally only have 2 classes on the first day why do we have 3?" Hermione proclaimed. "And we never have Defense against the Dark Arts the first day!"   
"Who knows," said Ron "I think everyone has it today maybe it's an assembly."  
Ron was dead on. They had never had a Defense against the Dark Arts lesson to start the day off. Their schedules had said to go to the great hall 15 minutes after breakfast was over. They proceeded down to the great hall and ate. They sat down and soon the familiar sound of owls flooded the halls as the mail came. Neville got a rather large package full of things he had forgotten at home. And Hermione got the Daily Prophet.   
"Hey look at this, Rita Seeker still missing report by Anita Seeker. I never knew she had family."  
"Me either I just assumed she didn't. Wonder what they take on the disappearances."  
"You'll have to find out later it's almost 9," Ron said threw the food in his mouth.   
Everyone was dismissed promptly at 9 to leave the great hall. When they did the room the filled with smoke and no one could see what was going on inside for the windows had fogged up. Hermione tried a charm she had been working on but I didn't work.  
"Must be bewitched, I've never really failed at a spell I've been practicing. It was suppose to clear the glass like it cleared you glasses at the Quidditch match awhile ago. I hadn't used the spell in a long time and I thought I would review all of them that I could last night sense we can't practice magic over the summer."  
"Maybe it's not water?"  
Finally the doors swung opened and the wind nearly knocked Ron and Neville over. The voice they herd welcoming them in was of a woman.  
"Come in, the smoke will fade in a moment. Find a chair and sit in it."  
When the smoke cleared Ron, Harry and Hermione gasped.  
It was the lady from the bookstore. She was their new Defense against the Dark Arts teacher.  
  
  
  
  
Chapter 6  
*Malfoy's big encounter*   
  
" Hello, I'm Professor Crystalphine, and I will be your new Defense against the Dark Arts teacher. I saw a few of you in Diagon Alley buying your school supplies. I wanted to get a good feel for my students before I saw them in class and how they acted when they weren't in my classroom. I'm very shocked the most observant ones thought I was stalking them so I played along. I haven't changed into someone in a long time it was quite fun for me actually. As for the 3 students if you don't believe me you can talk to Dumbledore. (She smiled at Harry, Ron, and Hermione) For most of you this will be a shock. Professor Snape told me I'm the first female Defense against the Dark Arts' teacher Hogwarts has ever had. I hope you enjoy my class and get all the things out of it you will need for you future lives. Professor Snape will be my assistant threw out the school year and when he is assisting me Professor Lupin, who will be arriving shortly after a leave of absence from his new job, and he will be filling in for Professor Snape, and Vice versa. I will also be teaching potions on certain areas so this year it may be very confusing but we will warm you ahead of time hopefully. It's like having 3 teacher's for 2 classes."  
Everyone clapped. The teacher smiled and gave Dumbledore the floor.  
"Alright everyone your new schedules will be given out at Dinner showing what days and periods you will have D.A.D.A.'s. Please go to you second indicated class."   
Harry, Ron and Hermione quickly left the great hall. They had Herbology with Professor Sprout and that was in the greenhouse on the other side of the school.  
Herbology for once wasn't as boring for the first day as they would have though it was going to be. Apparently Professor Sprout was extremely happy to here that Snape hadn't gotten the D.A.D.A.'s job entirely and was pleased that Lupin was back and that a woman had beaten both of them to it.   
"Today where going to look into the mind reading plants. Does anyone know what the 2 most important one's are." Hermione raised her hand and to everyone's surprise so did Neville.  
"Yes Neville?"  
"I think it's called Mindawalissus fern."  
"Yes very good 10 points to Gryffindor, and Ms. Granger do you know the other one?"  
"Its called Mindacontroulous shrub."  
"Very good another 10 points to Gryffindor. I'm glad to see you have been reading you books over the summer. The Most important use of these plants is to tell when someone knows something about dark magic that had been used recently. Or in finding Death Eaters in the old days. In order for the plant to work it must be picked at sunrise of the freshest day with no clouds in the sky. Once it's harvested the plant can be stored in gars of glass with water in them to keep them green. It's very crucial for the plants to stay the color they where when they where picked. This is why the plant is so hard to use and very valuable. If it's out of the water jar for I hour and not used then it will do a counter spell and the person who harvested it and put it into the other person's food will be stuck telling the truth for 2 hours. You will pair off into groups of 2 and you will carefully hide the leaves in a meal and I will examine them. The people who have very cleverly hidden their whole leaf will receive house points. There will be a contest for people to hide another left in a meal by themselves and judged for a prize. The point of today is to get some practice for the contest. Creations will be submitted to me where I will only know where it's hidden and judged by one of the professors. The best part is the winner gives their house 50 points and receives 25 galleons. Your homework for tonight will be to think of how you would trick someone into eating the shrub. Don't tell anyone how and then tomorrow there will be isolation sheets setup and you will put your ideas into reality. So you may talk amongst yourselves and pair up and start thinking sense we have a short period due to the very lovely assembly with our new Defense against the Dark Arts' teacher."  
"Can you believe this. 25 Galleons prize money. I bet everyone will be willing to do this homework assignment," said Ron.   
He glanced at Hermione who was already writing down ideas. The bell finally sounded.  
"Oh and class you actual ideas won't be due till Friday. Tomorrow we will be looking into the plant properties and maybe a little tasting. If we have time, you can start your entrees."   
15 min. later the bell sounded. Everyone ran to lunch. You could here everyone talking about Professor Sprout and Professor Crystalphine.  
Harry, Ron and Hermione sat next to Neville and they all started to talk about what they thought would happen if someone hid the shrub really well and professor Snape ate the food and he confessed to everyone that he was at one time a Death Eater. This of coarse came from Ron who forgot that Neville didn't know that at one time Snape really was a Death Eater. Then Ron had to tell Neville all about how Snape had been helping Dumbledore by being a spying using great personal risk.   
"You know what Ron, you have a really good shot at the prize money. You and your brother's are so clever and I'm sure you helped them out of there jams many of times I think that you are gonna win!"  
Ron's ears went totally pink as if he were embarrassed.  
"I already know what I'm gonna do," said Ron.  
"Really," said Hermione.  
"Yup and I'm not telling ya what it is."   
"Fine, well I better get started tonight if I wanna shot at betting you!" she smiled at Ron. "Oh I for got we have Care of Magical Creatures in five minutes. We better hurry even though Hagrid won't kill us for being late and all."  
They quickly got there things and in a rush made it down to Hagrid's house just before Malfoy and his gang showed up ready to trash the lesson.   
"Alright lets' get this lesson started on a roll, and I be meaning that literally," said Hagrid. "These are called Rollagronia's they move threw water brick and the ground. They can get threw anything. There used to run after criminals like Death Eaters when He-who-should-not-be-named ran around terrorizing people. When they started to run away from muggle police and the ministry they set these out to find them."  
Malfoy sniggered; he wasn't paying any attention to what Hagrid was saying.  
"Mr. Malfoy, know can you please tell me what these creatures are called? And what is there purpose," said Hagrid in a very clever way.  
"Um..."  
"Well do you know? Or where you to interested in talking about Ms. Granger to listen to what I've been saying?" everyone laughed.  
Malfoy's face went bright red. So did Hermione's with a tint of confusion. Why did Hagrid say her name?  
"Well with no answer 10 points from Slytherin. Know for ten points who can tell me what there purpose is and what they're called?"  
The entire class raised their hands.   
"Well I'm surprised I though if Mr. Malfoy didn't know I was sure that a few other's wouldn't. Well I'll just tell him me self again. They're called Rollagronia's and their job is to chase down criminals. What where doin' today is takin' then for a walk and feedin' them. Now Malfoy DON'T INSULT THEM LIKE YA DID WITH BUCKBEACK THEY ARE VERY SENSITIVE AND HATE TO BE MADE FUN OF! There I warned ya I'm sure if you where one of them you wouldn't wanna be made fun of. Now to put a leash on them, you first let them sniff the leash and then you let them bite it if they wanna make sure its not gonna attack them. Then once they're done put the leash around their belly so they don't get strangled. Then gently pat their head and they will start walkin' next to you. All right everyone get into groups of 3 or 4 and then I will give ya a Rollagronia. Take it for a short walk around the grounds then come back."  
Malfoy who had only heard the words group of 3, paired up with Crabbe and Goyle who weren't paying attention either and walked over to Hagrid and behind them Harry, Ron and Hermione where waiting to get their Rollagronia.   
"Alright Malfoy here ya go."  
Hagrid pulled out an eyeless creature that was brown and was practically a ball except for the huge nose and the little feet. Malfoy then grabed the thing in disgust by the waist and moved it into their working area. The Rollagronia looked, as if it was gonna hurl nasty green stuff in Malfoy's hair. Hermione gently picked theirs out all on her own after letting it sniff her hand and the animal felt very relaxed and waddled over to her so she could be picked up. After Hermione and Ron strapped the leash on they heard a loud yelp of pain and Malfoy running for his life.  
"NO MALFOY GET UP A TREE!" yelled Hagrid. "Hermione help me they tend to take a likening to you."  
They ran over there and Hermione cut off the Rollagronia from biting Malfoy's leg. She stuck out her arm and the animal smelled and licked it. Then it sighed and was very relaxed. She picked him up and walked over to the tree Malfoy was up. The class started to laugh.  
"What did ya do Malfoy?" Hagrid wasn't happy anymore.  
Neville broke the silence.  
"He kicked it in the nose cause he was smelling him and growling at him. Then it knocked Malfoy over and was crawling on his stomach so he pushed him off and then he started kicking him. Then Rollagronia showed what was in his mouth and Malfoy ran screaming like a little baby. I think he almost wet himself."  
The class roared with laughter. Everyone was shocked at what Neville had said.  
"Are you always this stupid or is this only in my class cause ya trying to get me fired? Or are ya to brain dead to think if ya hit somefink it wasn't gonna hit ya back," said Hagrid.  
Malfoy just stared down at him.  
"Get out of that tree and 70 points from Slytherin. I even warned you not to upset them. I said it loud and clear so don't give me none of that tongue cause I should be takin' a lot more points away sense Professor Snape takes 10-15 points off for being tardy which you where today. I'll let that slid. Now come with me where gonna see Dumbledore. And Hermione if ya put the Rollagronia's back into their boxes while I'm gone and know one better give her any trouble what so ever!"  
Hermione started to put them back into the boxes with Ron and Harry's help.  
  
The bell sounded a few minutes after all the Rollagronia's where in their boxes. Hermione Harry and Ron didn't have another class to get to like everyone else so they stayed behind. Hermione saw all kinds of veggies and she figured out how to feed by letting them smell the food and they opened their very hidden mouths and began to eat. She figured that they shouldn't go hungry sense they where suppose to be fed during the class. After all it wasn't their fault Malfoy's such an idiot. She then had Ron go into Hagrid's cabin and take some parchment and a quill and she wrote Hagrid a quick note. She wrote that they had fed them before they left and they would be going to the great hall for dinner.  
  
When they got back to the castle Malfoy, Hagrid and Dumbledore weren't at dinner and the Slytherin's weren't their usual smirking selves. They knew that Malfoy was definitely in major trouble.  
Professor McGonagall walked up to the podium.  
"Professor Dumbledore can't join us for dinner this evening so everyone may begin eating."  
She sat down and started to have a conversation with Snape. Harry watched very closely as to try to make out what they where saying. Hermione saw what Harry was doing and focused on trying to hear the conversation herself. Hermione saw Snape open his mouth and saying something about expelling a student.  
"Harry do you think they are going to expel Malfoy?"  
"I'm not sure, they look as though they're very serious."  
  
  
The next day they all got dressed and headed down to the great hall for breakfast and all they could here as they passed threw the halls where people saying that Malfoy never came back to the Slytherin common room last night. They all sat down and started to eat and Ron looked at the new schedule that was on his desk when he woke up.  
"We have Divination, and potions then at lunch we can sneak down to Hagrid's house and find out what happened. Then we have transfiguration, and charms. Hey Harry when does Quidditch practice start?"  
"I don't know, I mean know that's Woods gone I have no idea who the captain is and when where gonna start practicing. The first match isn't until a few weeks and know-one's gonna start practice until at least a week into the school year cause they got to get new players to replace the ones that graduated. I think they're gonna have a meeting to pick the new coach or something."  
(Fred and George walked over and sat down next to Hermione)   
"Hey Harry, where having a Quidditch meting in the locker room tonight, George and I are gonna run the meeting until we find someone to replace Wood."  
"Alright what time do I got to be down there?"  
"Oh, umm 7. Ya that works right Fred?"  
"Ya, lets go tell the girls. C-ya tonight Harry."  
"Ok bye! Well that answers your question Ron. I wonder who's gonna replace Wood."  
"Well that's not the only thing you have to worry about Harry," said Hermione, "you still got that Herbology contest."  
"I might just do something really fast and pray that know one will pick mine cause I got to do Quidditch practice as soon as we find a replacement. Come on Ron we got Divination. Think the teacher is going to predict my death yet?"  
"Yup, I mean she does every day. Oh people whose birthday is in July will be in for some tragic because of Pluto. Well we'll see ya after Divination Hermione. Come on Harry I bet she's still have the fire toasting even though its 80 degrees."  
Harry and Ron left Hermione as they walked up to the top of the castle after being stalled by Sir Callgeon and his fat pony challenging him them to a duel.  
"If we don't hurry Ron she's gonna say that danger crosses are path next period cause she'll keep us after and we will be late for potions and Snape will be on our cases. I don't know how he does it but he finds more ways of hating me every year."  
"Maybe he won't be mad at us anymore cause where on the same side know."  
"Who knows. I don't want to test him."  
They approached the top of the tower and went threw the trap door. The fireplace was glowing bright purple and the fumes where as strong as ever.  
"I always forget about how much this place stinks on the first day of school. Come on lets get a window seat before I faint from this smell."  
"I'm with that."  
Just as they found a seat by the window Professor Trelawney walked in.   
"Hello, a very good morning to you. Today where going to start the wonderful form of telling mysterious secrets threw some ones eyes. But first you must know that you may never revel what you see to anyone other than the person whose eyes you looked at. For this is a method that is for your sake and the eyes of the person you look in only. You must never tell the other people in the room the secrets that you discover. If you do you may change the future or even the past."  
"Now in order for you to perform this you will of course need the light of only a fire. (She waved her wand and the lights went out.) Now you will have to gather 3 leaves from the purplepusbol plant under the half moon. Then take those leaves and grind them up into fine sand. Next add one tail feather of a Phoenix and then mix them together and leave the mixture touching the feather for a good 10 minutes, Then throw the powder into the flames and repeat Witherseyes. The fire should turn purple then green and back to purple."  
"Ms. Lavender do pay attention otherwise the whole class will here what you where discussing. Now where was I?"  
Ron muttered to Harry, "You would think she would know sense she's the one with the inner eye. I mean if she can't remember what she just said how's she suppose to predict the further."  
"That will be enough Mr. Weasley. Now we were talking about the color. After it changes from the green back into the purple, you would take a vile and fill it with the fumes. Then you would walk into an area where there is no smoke and then you say the incantation Withereyes again and then you let the smoke out and then look into the person's eyes and something very important will flash threw them and you will see something very important. And do remember this information is for your and the eyes of who you look in only and for tonight I want you to do some research on people who have changed the future and the past by performing this. It will be do Friday. Try it in pairs of two. I have the fire set up just blow the smoke at your partner and say Withereyes.   
Ron and Harry paired up and each took a vial. Harry blew the dust into Ron's eyes and saw Ron outside beating Malfoy to pieces then noticed that Ron was sleeping and it was a dream.  
"Ron, when you sleep you will dream of beating Malfoy to pieces and you will know when you wake up that it's a dream."  
"Cool, Just the normal. My turn."  
He picked up the vial and pored it out ad blew it at Harry and said Withereyes. He then saw Voldemort holding a torch and Harry saying something and then he vanished back into the potion classroom where he was covered in sweat. The fake classroom gasped because to them Harry really did disappear. The vision faded. Ron looked horrified. The teacher was right behind them. She grabbed Ron and did a memory charm on him.  
"It's for your own good Potter! You shouldn't know about that and neither will I. She erased her memory. Oh Where was I. I don't know Oh good gracious look at the time! Class dismissed."  
"Ron what did you see?"  
"I have no clue Harry, it must have been bad though."   
"Come on lets go meet Hermione."  
Racing down the hall was none other then the divination teacher.  
"Oh Harry, Ron I need to speak with you."  
"Umm we got to get to potions or Snape will decide to have our necks for lunch."  
"It will only take a few minuets. It's about Draco Malfoy. Dumbledore told me to give this to you. It's a letter."  
  
  
Dear Harry and Ron,  
Don't bother telling Hermione about this because she has already gotten this note and you will be seeing her shortly. In closed is a letter that you need to give to Snape and tell him that it is a code 1 and that he is not to take any points off for your being late. Snuffles is here so don't try to provoke Snape he still isn't liking the idea about Snuffles on the good side with us. See you in a few minutes.  
-Dumbledore  
  
  
  
"I wonder why this has anything to do with Malfoy. I mean just because no one has seen him sense Hagrid's class you know. What do you think Harry?"  
"I think we better get to potions cause this sounds really important Ron. Come on if we don't wanna be really late we better get down to the dungeons."  
By the time they got to the dungeons they where already 10 minutes late.  
"Finally where here. Harry you go first."  
"Alright"  
They walked into the classroom.  
"Finally Mr. Potter and Mr. Weasley decided to great us with their presence. 25 points from Gryffindor."  
"Professor, I was asked to give this to you that's why where late. It's from Dumbledore he told me to tell you that Snuffle's is here and it's very important code 1 I believe."  
Professor Snape took the letter and read it to himself. Then picked up what looked to be a funny looking twisted wand. He said some words and then Professor Lupin appeared.   
"Lupin I need you to teach the class here are the memos and strike that 25 points from Gryffindor. Harry, Ron and Ms. Granger please come with me."  
They walked out the door and started out of the dungeons. Snape was being very kind to Harry for the first time in his life.  
"Do you to know what's going on?" Snape said. "I mean do you really know what's going on?"  
"I have my ideas," Harry said, "I know it must have something to do with Voldemort and Malfoy, or at least that's what I'm suspecting but I don't know where Snuffles comes into the whole plot."  
"Well that's some very good work Potter your absolutely correct. I think that you and Mr. Malfoy will soon learn to trust one another as I have done with Snuff... I mean Sirius."  
"Is Malfoy going to well you know become one of us? Or does this have to do with something else? I'm really not sure," said Ron talking for the first time sense they left the classroom. And do you know why Snuffles is here?"  
"I know why Sirius is here but Dumbledore wants to tell you that and Malfoy, you must well umm find a common ground and that's all I'm saying. Dumbledore wants to tell you the rest. I do hope you thought I wasn't being to hard on you in class but everyone must think that we are still rivals in order for know one to find out about our arrangement. You do understand?"  
"Oh ya we understand perfectly."  
"Good I'm glad we know have our understanding so feel free to talk about me behind my back like I'm the devil. That way people won't get suspicious because I know that you did that before. I mean what if Snape tells everyone he was once a Death Eater. Yes Potter I heard your conversation."  
"Umm Professor I think people might well I mean you called us by our first names before we left the class room and you always call us my our last names."  
"Oh I'm glad you caught that Potter. I'll try not to slip anymore. I'm sure James would be very proud of you despite our differences. Oh yes good where here."  
"Pixie sticks"  
The troll jumped out of the way. They walked up the hall to Dumbledore's office.  
"Oh and Potter I have something to give you when we go back to class."   
  
  
  
  
  
  
Chapter 7  
*Malfoy's Punishment*  
  
As they approached the door to Dumbledore's office they started to hear voices of Mr. Malfoy, and his son arguing to Professor Dumbledore.  
Snape knocked 3 times and the door flung open. Mr. Malfoy not seeing Harry and Ron behind Snape ran over there.  
"At last a man of reason. Severus please come in," said Mr. Malfoy.  
"I'm only here because he is in my house. I'm not going to defend him and I don't think you would if you saw what he did. I told Dumbledore to find a punishment that suited the crime."  
"How could you do that to me, I thought we were partners!"  
"But when your son crosses the line more than once, I have to take action! It's for the best," said Snape. "Know Dumbledore tell him the punishment."  
"Wait!" said Malfoy, "Why are they here?" He had just noticed Harry, Ron and Hermione for the first time and pointed at them.  
"Well let me explain first," said Dumbledore. "You see it starts with you choice. Malfoy it's either you leave Hogwarts and never come back OR he will go into the PROM program."  
"He will not be expelled," cried Mr. Malfoy.  
"Ok that means I better explain the PROM program. It stands for Probation Restful Override of Magic. Know the program means that Malfoy's magic will be terminated. He will still have magic for learning. He will be given magic for the classes only he won't have it outside in the halls. For homework he will work with Hermione Granger for she is a more powerful witch then she appears and she has been taught magic to protect her and if he gets out of control she can revoke his magic instantly. Know Draco will not be able to hang with his Slytherin friends and he will be forced to be under supervision of Harry Potter and Ron Weasley in Gryffindor tower. They will also be able to give him magic and take it away. Malfoy is banded from Quidditch and anything other then school work. This includes Hogsmeade and vacations. In classes his partners will either Be Harry, Ron, Hermione, or Neville. They will have power to over ride him. He will have a schedule that he must follow including study sessions with Miss Granger."   
"The only thing I have not asked is for the permission of these students and if they won't agree Malfoy will be terminated from this school. You better hope they will help you even though they know that you would never help them. Well Harry you first. Will you help us? Your job will be to watch him and report to Professor Snape and I on his progress."  
"Umm I need to discuss this with my friends and umm err Professor Snape. We'll will be back."  
They walked out the door.  
"Ok," said Harry "What is this and will this be in any conflict with err Snuffles and the project?"  
"No It will only help the project for we know that his father is still a Death Eater and we will be watching his son for what hopes to be a long time which will keep him under control. And well this is sort of the project."  
"Guys what do you think?"  
"I think we should do it Harry," said Hermione, "I mean if we don't they might get very pissed that where the reason he is no longer in school and that might make him come and try to kill you and us."  
"She does make good sense Potter," said Snape.  
"Then where gonna do it? All of us," said Ron.  
"Yes ok come on," said Harry.  
They walked back in and told Dumbledore that they would.  
"Good know Malfoy come here this won't hurt a bit I'm going to take your magic from you."  
Malfoy still reluctant looked at his father and he told him to go and he walked to Dumbledore.   
He said "Chantumstealdeousus," and he took Malfoy's wand out and hit the top of his head and he passed out. "Don't worry he will come around after I'm done training his watchers you may leave Mr. Malfoy."  
He left and Dumbledore focused on Harry.  
"Know Harry you do realize that Malfoy will get under your skin and try to get you to quit because he really hates you and I must prepare you if he tries to over ride my magic. You will need to learn something Snape will teach you when you get back to the classroom. Hermione you are very smart and you will be with him for 11/2-hour periods where you will be able to teach him to do his work plus with him in Gryffindor tower. Ron you will be with him to make sure he doesn't converse with Crabbe and Goyle. All of you will be with him. He is to eat lunch with you and he will sleep in the Gryffindor common room but any points he loses will be lost from Slytherin and any gained will go to Gryffindor for you hospitality. I have already talked to Neville and told him you will be there to help him if Malfoy gets ruff. He is very confident that you will save him and is looking forward to potions know that he knows Snape is on our side and he is on our side. You may go back to the dungeons and learn from Snape sense the class period is over and this is Snape's free period."  
"Come on every one."  
They walked out the door and Snape broke the silence.   
"I'm very proud of you three. I know that it will be hard to deal with Malfoy 24-7 but I know that you will manage and that you have the will to succeed," said Snape. "I'm sure you father would be proud Harry despite the fact that I'm to be helping you."  
They rest of the walk was very quiet. Harry kept thinking about his dad and then about what he had just gotten himself into. He still had the letter that Dumbledore had written upstairs and started to get tempted to read it.  
Snape opened the classroom door and they walked in.  
"Now I must teach you a simple spell called the confinement charm. All you do is say Confinedementum and he will be under your total control it's like the controlling curse yet this one is legal. The only way to break and release him would be for you to be disarmed. By saying this, Petarousedum. Try it on each other."  
They each took turns and they all seemed to catch on rather fast.  
"Good. Here's the review. If you say Confinedementum he will lose all his magic then you can just curse him or you can curse him when he still has magic. Petarousedum gives his magic back. Now totally off the subject because you done with training I need to talk to Harry in private not unless you don't mind. Its rather personal thought but its up to you."  
"Don't mind Professor, its ok they can stay."  
"Alright Potter. I have something that your father wanted me to give you. Know don't get me wrong. I did and do hate your father but we did well have our moments as friends. James was a very strong person and he indeed will have wanted you to have this. I took it from your house after Lord Voldemort killed them. He was after this as well as many things Potter. A true Potter can only control this and this will become very important in your future. Harry your father put this aside for you and I was the only one who knew this because I over heard him one day and he was saying this to Lily when she asked what it was. He wrote you a letter and put it into the box with it. It's time that you where given it."  
Snape walked over to a drawer and pulled out a velvet box.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Chapter 8  
*Snape Gift*  
  
"Here Harry. Sirius will be able to tell you how it works for I didn't even know it was of importance till now. It holds special powers that can only be used by someone of Potter blood so don't let Lord Voldemort find out how to control it now that he has some of your blood in him. I'm not saying he will be able to use all of it but you know."  
He handed Harry the Velvet box. He opened it and a rusted piece of paper fell out. Harry picked it up and went to read it out loud.   
"Harry, don't read it while I'm here I'll leave and give you some privacy being these are words written by your father to you. I don't think it would be right for me to hear them when you do. Just let me get my bag and when you're done go to Professor Dumbledore's office and you will meet Sirius their and he will explain in further detail."  
Then Snape left the room. Ron and Hermione went to follow but Harry told them to stay. He then read aloud.  
  
Dear Harry James Potter,  
Hi Harry if your reading this note it means that I have moved on and watching you from above. This also means that you finally made it to Hogwarts and you met Snape. I knew that he would come and find this for I made sure he overheard what I told Lily in my senior year. In closed is my Hogwarts graduate ring. This is no ordinary ring Harry. I've enchanted it for your purposes in later life. This ring is known as the key to the Potter's famous heirloom, the Water Flame Torch. Now this isn't an ordinary heirloom. It has powers that can be the downfall of Lord Voldemort. The Water Flame Torch has the power to kill and destroy. It's not evil or full of dark magic but its powers were created when Voldemort tried to kill you and the scar represents the symbol on the torch holder. This year you will have to face Voldemort with your enemy watching you. The ring has the power to protect innocent people from the death of Voldemort but not a Potter. A Potter must defeat by actually defeating their enemy. Sirius will also explain the rest of the powers. I'm so sorry I'm not here to give this to you but know that your 15 I must tell you that when you really need someone I'm always here for you and the ring is the key to it. Once you come head to head with Voldemort you will see the Water Flame Torch and well I'm sure you already knew that you would be coming face to face with Voldemort again this year. Always ware that ring Harry it will adjust to your finger and it won't fall off until you have undone the magic in it or if you die. So put on the ring on your left hand. Not on your wand hand! That's very important. Go to Sirius he will show you how to use the ring to your advantage. That is if he's out of Azkaban, if not you'll have to go visit him. (Watch out for those Dementors!) I love you very much Harry and I believe you have the power inside you.  
Love always,  
James Potter  
  
  
Harry folded up the note and pocketed it.  
"Come on let's go see Snuffle's," he said in a mellow voice.  
They left the dungeon and started to walk up the flight of stairs and then started for Dumbledore's office. Soon they found that they where at the gargoyle and Ron had said "Pixie stick" and they where walking up the hall and knocking on the door.  
"Come in"  
"Umm hello I was told to well umm come back here," stuttered Harry. He told Dumbledore about the letter.  
"Oh yes I remember know. Sirius come out here please."  
Then out Sirius popped and he wasn't a dog. He was clean cut and looked as though he was in much better shape then the last time he saw him in Diagon Alley.  
"Hi-ya Harry."  
"Hi Sirius. How's everything going?"  
"Oh fine Harry. But we have some important matter to discuss. You know your father's ring. I hate to ask but Harry and me need to be alone. Harry to Godfather type talk he can tell you afterwards but only a Potter must know the secrets to work the magic of the ring."  
"We understand," they all said at once. And fled to the door.  
"Know Harry please just listen and if you don't understand just stop me and ask. Know your father got that ring as a graduation present and he put a lot of magic in it to help protect you. The ring makes you turn invisible at will by saying invisible me then to reappear you say show me. It also can let you protect those lives that you wish. So lets say you go into the Forbidden Forest and an animal tries to kill Ron you can protect Ron by saying Protecto Life and he won't be able to be killed by that creature. And finally the ring controls the Water Flame Torch. This Torch will be the downfall of Lord Voldemort because he took your blood and the Torch represents love, happiness and respect. All of which Lord Voldemort fears except respect. Know he has no idea that you have the ring and he will try to attack you threw out the year. To postpone the real attempt on your life, you must point your finger that has the ring on it and then you must say The Potter Curse. He will then disappear and all those who should be informed that he has tried to kill you will be notified and you will end up where you where before it happened. But you must here him out before you use the Potter Curse and find out what he is after. Then you use the curse. Got that Harry?"  
"Umm, Ya I can make myself invisible and I can save lives of my choice and I can activate the Water Flame torch and the Potter Curse." But what will the Water Flame torch do when I have to really battle Lord Voldemort?"  
"Yes good question Harry. You see after the warning and Voldemort will know this is a warning to the Potter Curse he will leave and set up a master plan and then when he takes you, you must well try to destroy him and I don't know how Harry. But all I know is to tell you to use his weakness, the Water Flame and the Potter Curse and send him away. By saying the Potter Curse that's well just a warning. To activate the real curse you say potterumcurso. To activate the torch you don't say anything you use your heart. I'm sorry I don't know anything else to tell you that was all I was informed of."  
"So I'm on my own with Voldemort?"  
"Yes Harry. I'm sorry to tell ya but you are. It's just you and the torch."  
"At least I know what I'm facing."  
"Well it's time to put on that ring Harry."  
Harry opened the box and for the first time and really looked at the ring. It had a lightning bolt on the inside band and a blue stone on the front. Harry put the ring on his left index finger and it instantly formed to his finger. Then there was a flash of white light that then turned blue. Then nothing happened. Harry stared at the ring.  
"Hey on a note off Voldemort I'm staying in the castle Harry! I'm gonna pose as Dumbledore's loveable doggy, Snuffles."  
"Cool that means..."  
"You can see me any time ya want, that way if you have any questions with that ring... you can see me. He told me that there is a cat here called Ms. Norris and I'm was free to torture her when I please." Sirius smiled.  
Harry smiled.   
"What about Buckbeack?"  
"He's with Hagrid! That's' why Hagrid is so happy and that's why he told off Malfoy! We also told him everything."  
"Well I think lunch is gonna be over soon and I think I better go to Hermione and Ron and help them out with the Malfoy situation. I think we start tomorrow when he wakes up. See ya around Snuffles."  
"Bye Harry."  
Harry walked down the path and soon he found himself going into the great hall and finding Ron and Hermione. He then started to eat as fast as he could sense there was only a few minutes of lunch left and threw bites of food he explained everything that Sirius told him without reveling how to actually do any of it.  
"Hey Harry," said Fred, "don't forget the Quidditch meeting at 7 tonight we gotta introduce the new captain."  
"Ok I'm glad you reminded me, I almost forgot. Hey you found a new captain? Who is it?"  
"Can't say Harry. You'll find out tonight though. Bye."  
"Ya-bye!"  
"Well I guess we don't have to see Hagrid know we know what happened to Malfoy. Come on we gotta get to Transfiguration."  
  
Transfiguration seemed to be a breeze for Harry. He was the first one to make his chair turn into a complete Lion with no remarks of the chair at all. His Lion was so good it tried to attack Ron but then he turned it back into a chair before it lunged. Professor McGonagall gave Gryffindor 25 points sense she wasn't suspecting anyone to be able to turn it into a full Lion.  
  
Charms was also on the more pleasant side. Ron, Hermione and Harry who where all working together managed to figure out how to do a complex charm that wasn't assigned by accident and earned Gryffindor 15 points. When the bell finally sounded they all ran to the great hall for dinner. Harry who had only breakfast and a few bites at lunch was starving and was glad to see that Dumbledore had joined them for meals at the staff table again.  
  
  
Chapter 9  
Woods Replacement  
  
  
Soon Harry found it was 6:30 and he ran up to the Gryffindor common room and grabed his broom and Quidditch robes and went down to the locker room. He met Katie, Fred and George there and soon the rest of the team showed up.  
"Now I'm running the meeting to introduce our new captain to replace Wood he will also be our new Keeper. I introduce to you the new student Gregory Barnes," bellowed Fred.  
A tall, slender guy walked in dressed in Quidditch robes. Fred stepped aside and let the guy take the floor.   
"Before Wood left he gave me his planes that he was going to use the year we had the Triwizard Tournament and sense these plays where very ingenious I worked them into what I was planning to use at my previous school. For your information it's not a well-known wizard school like Hogwarts. It was called Helen's Stick's Academy and I'm very grateful to be here. You see I was the head Quidditch player at my old school and I was very pleased to see there was an opening position on this team. If I'm not doing anything that well Wood would, or wouldn't of done let me know I might be able to improve the way I handle everyone. So everyone suit up. We have practice!"  
"But it's the second day of school! Know ones practicing yet," said Katie. The season hasn't even begun they haven't even posted when the tryouts are!"  
"Ah you see if we start these new moves we will be ahead of the game cause Slytherin has to get a new Seeker and they are gonna cut in on our practice rather then the other houses cause Harry's got a Firebolt! And if we don't get these moves down now where never going to get them down for the first game, which where playing Slytherin! I asked Dumbledore for a list of all the teams and when where gonna be playing them. So come on. They can't take the field tonight because they have no idea that where practicing cause they don't know they need a new player yet, and our excuse is if they show up where training me and Fred's gonna pose as captain. But this is only if they show up. So suit up!"  
"He's just like Wood! This is going to be a long night," said Katie.  
They all made their way onto the field and walked around. Harry instantly kicked off and started flying. He forgot about how he loved to fly. The wind in his face instantly took his mind off Malfoy, the ring and Voldemort and he realized that Greg's idea's mixed with Wood's where incredible! And the fact that they all got the moves for Slytherin down in one practice. (They could only do so much sense they had no idea about the new Seeker would be.) Harry and everyone totally worn out went to the locker room for the last talk.  
"Tomorrow we will do the Hufflepuff moves because Slytherin might pull a fast one about finding a new Seeker. Get a good night sleep and tomorrow at 7, be down here again for another practice session. There will be regular practices once the start of the season opens."  
"There's no way we can't sleep tonight where all so tired I'm surprised we don't fly over to the common room. Hey why not. What do you say Harry, wanna chance it. They say there's a dog to scare off that dumb Ms. Norris so we can't get caught," said Fred.  
"Ya the dogs name is Snuffles. Sure I don't think I can walk anymore either. How about it everyone we fly to the common room?"  
"No way!" yelled Greg. "Do you all want them to know that we had a meeting let alone practice. If you get caught they will see your brooms and know you where flying! Know everyone take pairs and leave at different times in at least 5 minutes apart so they won't know. I won't let you blow the game that way!"  
"Can we at least fly to the castle, come on we all can't walk any further," begged George. "Just Harry, Fred and me we'll walk in threw the doors. That way we'll get a rest and then we can walk up to Gryffindor tower without waking anyone up."  
"Alright just to the doors, everyone I'm not as strict as Wood," Greg said.  
Fred, Harry, and George mounted their blooms and where the first to fly out the door.  
"Hey ya wanna fly and bug the Whomping Willow Tree Harry?"  
"No thanks Fred last time she killed my broom! And I don't feel like using all my gold in Gringotts for another Firebolt. I wouldn't do that in the first place. This was a gift remember?"  
"Ya I was only joking Harry, we both know that broom is you joy. Come on lets get back."  
They walked into the school's doors. When then they saw what could have ruined their entire chances for keeping everyone from knowing that Gryffindor was already practicing new moves for the game. And had enough new moves to beat Slytherin in the house cup, sense Greg had made different planes for every match to revel new moves every time they played a different team, their was no chance they could lose. Until they saw Ms. Norris. She would definitely go find Fitch and then he would make sure that he had everyone out here and then would ask why they where out with brooms.   
"Damn, whispered Harry. If only... wait what about Snuffles."  
"That dog won't be out here, said George it was only a rumor and even if Dumbledore has a dog its gotta be old and half dead."  
"No," said Harry, "that dog is well special, I've met it. Just wait. Let me think about it." He walked over to the wall trying not to be seen by Ms. Norris. He then switched hands so the ring hand would hold his broom and he took out his wand. Then he whispered Accio Snuffles, Accio Snuffles."  
Then Katie came walking in threw the door and the cat saw her.   
"Oh no, run," she said.  
"That works for me come on," said George but Harry grabed George's wand (Sense he dropped his when Katie walked in.) and said "Accio Father's Cloak"  
Then something-silver came threw the halls and into Harry's hand.   
"Get under and squeeze in I don't know if it will hold all 4 of us."  
They all got under and lucky for them Katie was small enough they all fit. The cat looked puzzled and went to get Filch.   
"Harry what is this?" Whispered Fred.  
"An Invisible Cloak. It was my dad's. Dumbledore gave it to me in my first year here. He thought it would be useful. Just hold still where is the dog. He kept saying in his head Accio Sirius.  
Then all of a sudden a dog came bursting threw the hall and nearly took of the cat's tail. He barked and then he looked directly at the spot they where hiding in. Harry held up the Quidditch stuff. The dog nodded and then bit Flitch's leg. Flitch fled with his cat. The dog walked over to Harry as he took the cloak off.  
"Thanks Snuffles," said Harry.  
"No problem next time I'll be faster. Dumbledore was still in the room I think he knows I left figuring I flew out what where you thinking? I could have caused a bunch of trouble. Well see ya later Harry I gotta get back but I gotta admit that was some pretty fast thinking. Oh nice Moves out their Katie. Your gonna crush Slytherin in the next match. Bye everyone."  
"Bye"  
"Harry how did you umm a?"  
"I'll explain. Here goes. Ok Snuffles is a talking dog and I know him from personal things and he moved in with Dumbledore to help the students and well only I really know about him and people who have herd the rumor. All ya gotta do is call the dog. But half the time he's with Dumbledore or he is in the kitchen talking to the elves. But he's all cool and ya."  
"And the cloak?"  
"I told you Dumbledore gave it to me cause it was my dad's. He and Lupin know I have it and Snape is well he figured it out. And you guys and Ron and Hermione know. Oh and Hagrid knows. You aren't gonna tell. I figured I just saved the team cause we aren't supposed to be practicing yet. The dog must have seen the Quidditch robes. Well come on I wanna go back to the tower before the cat comes back with Filtch. At least he will be a lot slower on that leg."  
They finally reached the steps and climbed up to Gryffindor Tower, and Harry had been questioned about many of the adventures he Ron and Hermione had gone on. Harry only told them about the ones that wouldn't get them in trouble.  
"Quidditch snitcher"  
The fat lady swung away and they all crawled in half asleep.   
"Harry, I don't know how they seem to find a more energetic coach every year. I thought Wood was as bad as it could get," whispered Fred, "well night."  
"Night"  
  
  
  
  
  
Chapter 10  
Professor Sprouts Contest Winner  
  
The next few days passed by at breakfast and Harry told Ron about what happened and how Snuffles had saved them and about how half the team knows about the cloak. He also told him about the new moves and that he was going to have a lot of practices coming up sense we had no idea who we would be playing if the Slytherin's back out.   
  
  
It finally happened though the Slytherin captain said they hadn't found a new replacement player and they couldn't play the game sense they had less notice then anyone else. They where going to have to play Hufflepuff. Hufflepuff had already found and trained their new Seeker sense they know longer had Cedric. His name was Sean Smith and he was a 5th year. Ron said he was on a Cleansweep 7 and with Harry's Firebolt there was no chance that they weren't going to lose even if a comet came crashing down.  
"Hey all we have today is Herbology," said Hermione, "I think its cause of the contest."  
"I got excused from the assignment. We had to confess about the Quidditch practices cause of Flitch. He was all upset about his cat he still hasn't noticed his leg," said Harry, "and Professor Sprout said that we could use the period to practice and then come back for the competition. She said all the teams needed to practice and train it would only be fare. Has Malfoy waken up yet?"  
"No he'll probably wake up to watch the Quidditch game then we get to be his guards. I got the slug spell ready cause know I have a good wand," chuckled Ron.  
"Well see you later Harry."  
"Bye!"Harry took off and met Fred and George and walked down the long hall while Hermione and Ron went to class.   
"I did a really good job on mine, Hermione. Know one's gonna guess it. I here Snape's the judge, I put extra false alarms on mine it could be in so many places," said Ron, "what about yours?"  
"Oh well I don't think I'm going to win. I was a little busy and I umm rushed it cause I was um writing to um (she lowered he voice a coughed out Viktor)"  
"Who?"  
"Alright Viktor, he wrote me a letter and I was responding, and I had to use his owl and it was really hard cause it was in jackets and stuff I got cut and had to go to the nurse. That's how I found out about Malfoy. Well come on I wanna good seat. I think your gonna have a good chance."  
"Alright classes settle down," said Professor Sprout. "Know I have chosen 17 pieces from all my classes and Professor Snape is going to look and try to eliminate as many as possible. He gets 1 guess to guess where it is and I have the right answers and if he is wrong it moves on to the next category. To make everything fair I won't revile whose piece it is until we have the winner. Then the Quidditch teams will join us. Know lets begin."  
Snape was excellent he guessed everyone's almost. They had put it into salads, lettuce on burgers, and some melted it into cheese. Snape finally went to Ron's and guessed the small salad on the side of the plate. But was very surprised when he was wrong. Ron and a Slytherin girl where the only ones besides a Hufflepuff girl who hadn't been found out, all the other ones where disqualified by Snape. By this time the Quidditch teams arrived.  
Snape looked at the remaining plates. He had already singled out one possible area on each where he new it wasn't. He finally spoke.  
"Hum, let me see it's in the basil. Yes its in the basil there is a little color change. Am I correct?"  
"Yes, that was submitted by Lauren of Hufflepuff."  
"Very good, said Snape but next time use the same color basil in the pasta you can see the Mindacontroulous shrub sticking out. Now let me see about this one. Oh yes very clever almost not distinguishable except for the fact that people normally don't like the salad multiple colors. At first I was going to guess the salad but then I saw this and it looked more resembling to the Mindacontroulous shrub then the salad but still no it is the salad. Am I correct?"  
"Yes once again you are correct. This was submitted by a Slytherin girl named Hannah Smith."  
"And the final one said Snape growing more snobby then all the other ones. Let me see very interesting, umm I really hate to say this but where is it! Its umm oh yes it's the umm salad? No, No who submitted this please stand up! Stand up NOW!"  
Snape was getting very angry and he was angrier by the site of who stood up. Ron Weasley stood and said "Its mine I submitted it."  
"Well congratulations Ron. Come get your prize money and tell us all how you hid it and where it is," said Professor Sprout.  
Ron walked up.  
"It's in the meat. I maid it in to a seasoning and I mixed it with the others seasonings and then I fried the meat on the grill. It was really easy and I got the idea from Snape. In potions class he said something about making weeds into powder and then using them to fool people. I'm surprised that I was the only one who picked up on the idea cause then I put it into the silverware polish and I polished it on to the fork so even if he found it he would have avoided it and ate everything else."  
"Very well done Ron," said Professor Sprout. "Here is you 25 Galleons prize money. And Dumbledore the floor is now yours."  
"Thank you Professor Sprout. I will like to announce an important message regarding the Quidditch match tomorrow. Slytherin will not be playing Gryffindor in the match. I have banned Mr. Malfoy their Seeker from playing until further notice. They will have one week until they will play for they must train a replacement for 3 matches. Then Mr. Malfoy will be able to resume his position on the team. Gryffindor has trained their new Keeper and I know this will come as a very big surprise to you but they have made him captain and have informed us that they will play what ever team as long as they have at least 1 day to practice. Hufflepuff will be playing Gryffindor even though they have just finished training their new Seeker. They will play Gryffindor. Today is a main practice day for all teams so everyone else has a free day minus Hermione Granger, Ron Weasley, and Harry Potter. Please come to my office. Everyone is dismissed."  
Harry and Hermione met Ron on the stage and followed Dumbledore. Ron couldn't take his eyes off his money but followed anyway.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Chapter 11  
The Return of Dobby  
  
They approached the office and went in.  
"I'm sorry to do this to you and your team Harry but Sirius informs me that you will be able to win the match minus the extra practice your missing. Malfoy is waking up now and you need to follow me. He will need to learn who is to guide him."  
"Professor why us? I mean there are plenty of teachers why can't they watch him? Why students I mean this will really hurt our study habits," said Hermione.  
"Well Harry was informed that he would be facing Lord Voldemort this year. That has never happened before and this was the only way that we could make the death eaters more partial to our side not to attack Harry, with the fact that the Malfoy's are in with Lord Voldemort still. If they do attack then you and Harry have the power to terminate one of them and they can't do anything about it and trust me they want to keep Draco alive. Harry you know that Lord Voldemort is more powerful then ever before and this is the only way to protect yourself. Lord Voldemort will kill you if you don't watch Malfoy. You will only be looking out for Mr. Malfoy for only 3 days. After that the teachers and I can only punish him because the trance will end. The 3-day's are very critical. Malfoy will let things slip that he wouldn't normally and that's why you need you to watch him for you will need to know the information. I normally would just expel a student if they acted the way Malfoy did but you need to benefit from what he can tell you or you might die."  
"So what your saying is Malfoy knows things we need to hear and he will only tell them under the trance. That's why where watching him," said Hermione.  
"Precisely, he doesn't know he isn't suppose to tell you things and he will spill a lot of information," said Dumbledore. "Maybe even when they will try to attack. Now Harry you need to practice using that ring. Your father knew you would need it. This was written in the stars and I'm not one that believes in destiny but for years I have know this is to happen and I think its time you found out something before you hear it from Malfoy because I know he will tell you."  
"Is it what I think it is? Is he going to tell me why Voldemort tried to kill me?"  
"Yes Harry," said Dumbledore. "Now the question is do you want to hear it from me or from Malfoy?"  
Harry didn't say anything. The death of his parents flashed threw his eyes. But Harry saw something for the first time in his life that he never saw. He saw his father and mother before Voldemort came. Then his father started to talk.  
"Lily, I feel something is going wrong, come on lets get Harry. I have a feeling we should leave."  
"What is it dear, is it him?" said Lily.  
Then Harry saw a big huge purple light and Lord Voldemort stood in their living room.  
"I've waited a long time for this Potter. I was so grateful to here that my faithful servant told me where you would be," he hissed.   
"Faithful servant? No, no I won't believe it was Sirius, no not him," cried James.  
"Oh no not Sirius. Worse then Sirius," hissed Lord Voldemort. " A dear friend you used to call I believe Wormtail."  
"Lily take Harry KNOW GO! Leave I'll hold him off," shouted James.   
"How very noble," smirked Voldemort, "although Lily doesn't have to die, James shall we duel to your death?"  
"No, we'll duel to yours," said James.  
Voldemort whispered something and there was a green light and James was on the floor.  
"Now Lily, move away from Harry," said Voldemort.  
Lily didn't move.  
"Why Harry? What has he done to you? Please not Harry," pleaded Lily.  
"Move away from Harry NOW LILY OR ILL HAVE TO KILL YOU TOO!"  
Lily didn't move. There was a green flash and then his mother was on the floor.   
"The young Harry Potter. How I've waited for this day all my life, to kill you and the last of them and know I shall."  
He raised his wand and whispered something. Harry saw a green light and then it turned bright red and hit Voldemort. He then turned to a vapor and in the process so did the house.  
  
Harry woke up in the hospital wing with Ron, Hermione, and Dumbledore over him.  
"Harry what happened? You fainted," said Hermione.  
"I, I saw the whole thing, even before it happened. Before he killed my dad and mom. Then he tried to kill me and there was a green light that, that turned red and then the house. The house fell apart and Voldemort turned to a vapor and disappeared. How did I see that?"  
"Harry your fathers ring has great enchantments in it that I myself don't know the half of but I can tell you this. Your scar started to glow when you passed out," said Dumbledore. " Harry did your scar burn?"  
"No, no it didn't. But, but I saw Voldemort. How come it didn't burn but I still passed out?"  
"You didn't pass out Harry," said Dumbledore. " Harry you went into a trance."  
"I've herd of those Harry! When someone who has caused a lot of pain puts some of them inside you or vice versa you can look back on things if you have a token of enchantment," squealed Hermione.   
"How do you know that," said Ron who looked as if he heard nothing Hermione said.  
She ignored Ron.  
"Harry, don't you know what this means," she said. " Harry you can find out how Voldemort killed everyone of his victims. You could find counter curses and save peoples lives. Harry you could find away to, to kill Voldemort forever!"  
"She's right Harry," said Dumbledore. "That's a very valuable gift and with Malfoy's help you will be able to control it. And share it. I don't know how you can share it but you will learn. And learn you must."  
"Dobby, what are you doing here," said Harry.  
Everyone turned around and noticed the elf standing in the doorway.  
"Ah Harry Potter Sir, you found out your gift. Please Harry Potter you must come with Dobby sir. Dobby knows things he must share with Harry Potter sir. It is Dobby's destiny to show and teach Harry Potter. Harry Potter is Dobby's new master. Sir Dobby is here for you come sir I must teach you to handle that gift before, sir before it is to late. Dobby must sir it is my destiny. Please Harry Potter sir get out of that bed."  
Harry so confused to see Dobby telling him that he was to be his new master looked to Dumbledore for some kind of encouragement but received none.  
"Please Harry Potter sir. Please you must before, before he awakes!"  
He pointed at Malfoy who was sleeping soundly 3 beds away. Harry got up and walked out the door slowly.  
"No Harry Potter sir not that way sir. Take Dobby's hand we go see Winky. Winky will help Harry Potter and Harry Potter must receive help."  
Harry looked at Hermione and Ron.  
"Can they umm come," he said to Dobby.  
"Oh yes oh course Harry Potter sir! For he must come sir Weasley must!"  
Ron looked as though he was more confused then Harry.  
"But," said Dobby. "She must stay. Harry Potter can not bring Miss. Hermione, no Harry Potter may not!"  
"Why," said Ron?  
"She must stay, no she must not come. But we must leave now! Winky is waiting Harry Potter sir!"  
The very confused Harry and Ron took Dobby's small hand, which was difficult sense he was so short, and then they disappeared from view. Faster and faster they twirled. Ron looked as though he was going to be sick. The passed what must be hundreds and hundreds of miles until the reached a small chamber door that said For those of magic to be learned, proceed with caution and don't get burned! They let go of Dobby's hand and Dobby took out a very tiny silver key and put it into a small whole and the door disappeared. There was a small creature in cut witches' robes of emerald green sitting in a small velvet chair.   
  
  
  
  
  
Chapter 12  
The Madness of Winky   
  
The creature slowly got up and turned around. Winky stood looking at them. She looked much better then the last time they saw her. She had been in her stained clothes working as a house elf for Hogwarts. She now looked very stable as if she had been magically transformed into a calm powerful person.  
"Awe Harry, and Ron! How good of you to finally come," she said very excitedly.  
"Yes Harry Potter sir brings Ron for they're training Winky! But we do not have that much time for training Winky. Malfoy will wake up soon Winky, yes Winky he will," staggered Dobby.  
"Well we better get started Ron."  
"Huh?" apparently Ron was still in shock from the ride and how Winky was looking. "What?"  
"Well, you must be guarded by something. I mean Mr. Malfoy won't be that stupid, he will still have magic and you must be protected err from it. Now Harry you, you look threw those books to find out everything that you can about that, that ring of yours, Ron, Dobby come with me."  
They slowly followed Winky into the back room.   
"Ron where's your wand?"  
"Err, oh um my wand. Why does she need my wand?" He started fumbling threw his robes and pulled it out. "Dobby why does she need my wand?" He whispered.  
"I don't, I don't know sir. I guess just give it to her."  
"Um here." He gave the wand to Winky. And her great big eyes started to glow.  
"Oh yes now wand tell he what is to be his protection? Protecto-tellus-know!  
The wand spun in the air and shifted threw tons of books and then took a small old book and opened it to a page and gave it to Winky.  
"Very interesting! Quite indeed! How remarkable" she squealed!   
"What, what is it?"  
She walked over and gave the book to Ron. Ron stared at it.  
"What is it?"  
"It's a spell and a potion! We will err make it for you and use it to umm protect you. Now the object, what do you have with you always?"  
"Umm I don't have anything but my wand."  
"Ok then umm Dobby hand me that object over there."(She pointed at a small square idem) "This is a microchip it's a muggle devise. We will enchant it and hide it in your umm, watch."(Dobby walked up and took Ron by the hand and into a cellar.)  
"Winky has become very sure of herself lately. She won't even listen to Dobby. She keeps trying to do witch magic sir. Magic we elves aren't supposed to do sir. Winky's becoming a very bad elf. She is umm trying to do dark witch spells. Sir I think that we need to sabotage this potion. Winky has never tried to do a potion like this before. I think she needs 2 pure blood wizards to do it to, to become a bad witch. Elves have magic sir and we can use it but its nothing like this magic that Winky is doing sir."  
"What?"  
"Hush mister Ron sir lower your voice. Please take the good advice of enchanting something to protect you from Mr. Malfoy and Winky. I think Winky's trying to get more magic bad magic. Magic she saw at the, the Crouches house. I know bad magic. But I, I chooses to be good free elf sir. I, I is knowing how to, to do dark magic I learned at the Malfoy's home. I know what Malfoy will try to do to you and Miss. Hermione he will not try to hurt Master Harry sir. He is aiming for you two.   
"Why?"  
"Well Mr. Ron sir you must get Miss. Hermione to help you. Just sabotage the potion and tell Harry to do the same. She would do it herself but it must be maid by 2 wizards and the potion must be correct in every aspect. The more you mess it up the less chance that Winky will be able to find wizards to make the spell because they will be forewarned by Winky's new appearance after she has taken the potion."  
Ron looked as those he was going to sick. Never in his wildest dreams did he think that Winky was someone to fear. They grabbed the ingredients and walked back into the room. Harry had returned and he was looking as though a bit of pride had returned to him, in awe of his father.  
"Yes lets continue," said Winky very excitedly.  
"What's wrong with her Ron? She is acting very funny."  
"Funny ain't the half of it just what ever you do sabotage the potion. Dobby told me some stuff and, and it makes sense. Don't tell Hermione about what were doing down here, just mess up the potion," whispered Ron.  
"Ok."  
Winky kept reading off the ingredients and telling them how much to measure and they kept putting too much and not enough hoping this was what Dobby wanted. Winky only caught Harry throwing in an ingredient that was not needed in the potion once. He simply told her that he grabed it my mistake and he would be more careful from now on. Winky seemed satisfied with this and watched Harry closely while Ron added his own aspects to the potion because he wasn't being watched at all. Dobby kept slipping him ideas from books that he was putting back onto the shelves.   
The potion finally had to simmer for 24 hours and is amazingly looked the way it was supposed to despite the fact that they had added 20 more ingredients than the potion called for. They quickly grabed Dobby's hand and spun out of the room. Soon they where back in the hospital wing facing Hermione and Dumbledore.  
"Sir Dumbledore?" Dobby stammered "Winky's trying to become a witch a very bad witch! She, she, she's trying to get Master Harry and Sir Ron to make the potion! She said that it was to protect Ron so I took them down their sir and I found out it wasn't but it was too late. They tried to sabotage the potion but it looks the way it should."  
"Dobby calm down. I just told Hermione that. Know we must protect all three of you because what she must have done was bewitch the cauldron to only produce that potion exactly. I expected she be up to something. She kept asking for the library shift. I suppose she was looking up spells and potions and copied the books with a charm and took the originals. The older books started looking a lot newer."  
"But what, what, what are we going to do know sir?"  
"Protect you four."  
"Wait a second," said Hermione. "Four why four?"  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Chapter 13  
The Quidditch Game  
  
"Yes all 4 of you. She knows Dobby has warned you and when you three (he pointed at Harry, Ron and Dobby) go back when she drinks the potion will have to be protected. Hermione will make the counter potion and will throw it on Winky to reverse the spell sense Winky won't know Hermione is there, and she will need to be protected while doing this. I think that your father's clock will come in handy Harry. Also you will be watching Malfoy during all of this."  
They all turned around to see Malfoy starting to roll over and wake up.  
"Professor I still don't know why Voldemort wanted to kill me and my family."  
"Oh Harry. Yes with all the commotion I forgot. Do you want to hear it from me or well from Malfoy?"  
"Can't now we got the Quidditch game in 30 minutes. I guess I'll have to wait. I gotta go down to the field."  
Harry walked out of the room.  
"I'll put a spell on him to make him sleep till the Quidditch match is over and so I can tell Harry but it won't last long. We better pray Harry gets the snitch faster then the fastest game he'd ever played."  
  
Harry ran all the way to Gryffindor tower and grabbed his Quidditch robes and his Firebolt and was soon found in the locker room waiting where pre-game talk.  
"Now I know that with Harry's excellent broom it seems that we have a great advantage over Hufflepuff but we can't get distracted. Stick to the moves and fly the best you can and Harry just try those moves out today sense your broom is faster and just get the snitch before Sean does and we'll be great. Ok know my speech everyone. This is it. I wanna see a win. I wanna see you set a record for the best played game of Quidditch Hogwarts has ever seen. I wanna see no mercy taken. Knock them threw the air if you have to! Fred and George swing those Bludgers at them and make them move off course! Go out there and win!"  
"I think I like his pep-talks better then Wood's."  
They made their way onto the Quidditch field. Ron was right Sean was on a Cleansweep 7. Then Madam Hooch sounded her whistle and they where off. Harry felt the wind rush up on his face and he knew this was where he belonged. Up in the air flying. He soured over the crowd and then started looking for the Snitch. While he was concentrating hard on finding the Snitch he heard Lee Jordan's voice over the shouts of the crowds.  
"Excellent play by Katie Bell Gryffindor chaser, oh ball intercepted. No wait Gryffindor ball again this time its Alicia; come on yes it's in 10-0 to Gryffindor. Oh it doesn't look like they're happy about that one. Hufflepuff has the ball, no wait its back to Gryffindor yes Katie's going for the net, and its good. 20 - 0 to Gryffindor."  
Then 15 minutes later they heard a big slap of thunder and it started to rain. Harry heard Madam Hooch's whistle and saw Greg was calling a time out.   
"Harry, with this rain it's gonna make it harder to see the snitch and..."  
"Don't worry I got it covered." He took his wand out of his pocket and said "Impervius!" "It repels water I'll be fine. What's the score?"  
"Where up by 60 points Hufflepuff hasn't scored yet and they don't look to happy about. Neither does Slytherin."  
Harry looked up in the stands to see the Slytherin's looking very upset and then he saw Crabbe and Goyle get up and leave the stands.  
"I don't like the looks of that."  
"What Harry?"  
"Oh nothing. Come on we got a game to win."  
Play resumed and then 10 minutes later Harry saw it, a little piece of Glinting gold. It was the Snitch. But it was right above Sean. If he moved for it Sean would see it and they would lose. Harry looked at the scoreboard. It read Gryffindor 140 Hufflepuff 10. Harry thought just get him away from there. Then it came to him. He flew by Fred.  
"Hey Fred hit that Bludger over there at their Seeker. Trust me."  
Fred smacked it over there and Sean moved away fast then Harry darted. Fred new what Harry had done. Sean instantly saw the snitch and when pelting after it. Harry was almost there and then the snitch vanished. Harry flew up right from the dive and Sean going as fast as he could couldn't pull up in time and crashed. Greg called another time out.  
"Harry what was all that about?"  
"The snitch was there over Sean's head if I would have dived we would have lost and Fred got him to move with the Bludger and I went for the snitch. I was a meter away and it vanished. In thin air. I don't know what happened but I almost didn't pull up from that dive."  
"I know I saw. You where half a meter from the ground before you started to pull up from the dive Harry. Well I don't know what's up Harry just get the snitch while we have this great lead."  
Harry looked at the scoreboard. Greg's moves where working. It was 210 to 30.  
Harry got on his broom and bolted up into the sky. He started checking everywhere for the snitch. Then he saw it. He really saw it. He dived. Sean new this was no trick. He dived after Harry. The crowd got quiet all holding their breaths. Then the snitched moved but this time Harry saw it move and did a sharp side turn and followed it. He had never seen the snitch do this before. Then he put on full speed and into another dive. Sean was slowly following Harry not knowing what Harry was doing. Then harry took his hands off his broom and dived again. He pulled out of the dive moments before he crashed to the floor. He heard Lee Jordan's commentary again.  
"What on earth is the Gryffindor seeker doing he is everywhere. Wait is that the snitch? Is Sean diving? Yes he is!"  
Harry kept going on the golden glint he was following and then noticed that Sean was doing the same thing Harry was darting back and forth yet Sean was having more difficult with his slower broom. Then Harry's snitch moved and was heading straight for Sean. Harry saw Sean was out of control they where going to crash into each other if one didn't pull away the golden glints became almost one and they both had there eyes on it. Harry took both hands off the broom and held on with one leg. The other leg was dangling in mid air as Harry was know sitting up side down on his broom. He held on strong with both legs and lifted the broom a few inches. He maid it there first. He grabed the to pieces of glint that was the snitch and moved his hand and body up in one movement and missed a collision with Sean by only seconds. The crowd erupted. Harry didn't land his broom and flew over to Sean. He grabed the back of Sean's broom and pelted it upwards straightened it out before he crashed. Sean did 3 laps before he was able to stop the speed of his broom. Harry remained in the air until Sean was on the ground. Sean came up to Harry.  
"Thanks. You saw it to then?"  
"Ya I did. The snitch split in to on my first dive and then it combined when I caught it."  
"But you did see it right. You saw the Dark Mark right?"  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Chapter 14  
The snake and the chamber  
  
Harry ran straight past his befuddled teammates, showed them the snitch and kept running. They called after him but Harry didn't respond. Fred and George started to follow Harry. Harry ran toward the hospital wing. He knew who made the snitch split in half and move at great speeds. He knew who conjured the dark mark when the snitch went back together, the only problem what proving it. He opened the door to the hospital wind and saw Malfoy was still sleeping and he didn't see any signs that Dumbledore was there. He fled to his office. He stated shouting out all the sweets he new and the gargoyle jumped aside when Harry had said "Pixie Sticks" He sprinted up the spiral staircase. And barged threw the door. Dumbledore was talking with Snape.  
"Professor. The dark mark..."  
"Harry we know."  
Out side Dumbledore's office Fred and George listened intently.   
"You know how could you have known?"  
"Harry just tell us what happened."  
Harry took a deep breath. He told Dumbledore and Snape how he dived for the snitch and it split in two and then how he and Sean had followed the 2 pieces and then how Harry grabbed both of them and then a small mini dark mark hovered over the snitch and then vanished. Harry looked down at the snitch. In the center of the golden ball there was a small snake engraved on it.   
"Wait a second," Harry said. "There was never a snake on the snitch before? Where did this come from?"  
"Hand that to me Harry," Snape said. He examined it and his face grew more horrible then Harry had ever seen it. It was 2 Dumbledore, It was 2 of them."   
*******  
Down on the Quidditch field Hermione and Ron looked for Harry. They caught up with Alicia and Katie.  
"Have you seen Harry?"  
"Sorry Hermione. He just flew out of here with the snitch in his hand mumbling something right Katie?"  
"Ya he was saying things like it was them over and over again and he kept glancing at the Slytherin's."  
"Wait he was looking at the Slytherin's? It couldn't be could it Hermione?"  
"I think it is Ron, umm gotta go see you 2 later. Come on Ron I have a hunch I know where Harry is."  
They took off flying down the corridor straight to the hospital wing they glanced in the door and saw that Malfoy was starting to come out of the sleeping charm.   
"Quick Ron stun him on 3. 1 2 3" "Stupefy" they shouted. They heard Madam Pomfrey coming to check on Malfoy. They quickly ran threw the halls and up to Dumbledore's office the gargoyle was already moved as though it was being blocked by something. Hermione found a wand jammed into the side of the gargoyle and pocketed it and they ran up the stairs only to run into Fred and George who where eagerly listening to the conversation that was going on in the office.  
*******  
They heard a bang. Professor Snape opened the door and Ron, Hermione, Fred, and George fell into the office. Snape had a face of disgust. Dumbledore stood smiling.   
"Well its about time you all realized what was going on. Let me fill you in Hermione, Ron I know you where at the field a few minutes ago and I believe you want an explanation too. But it must wait a second. Fred, George how much did you hear of our little conversation?"  
"All of it."  
"Well then please inform Hermione and Ron of what has happened please and I shall continue. Snape please continue."  
"I don't know what to say it was 2 of them. 2 OF THEM! Do you know what this means?"  
"Yes I do, but the question is do they? Harry do you know who conjured the mark?"  
"Yes, yes I do. I was Crabbe and Goyle wasn't it?"  
"Yes then you saw them leaving the stands didn't you."  
"Ya I did. But how could they have done it!"  
"Harry, it seems they have joined their parents in supporting Lord Voldemort. I think Winky had something to do with them getting stronger powers Dumbledore."  
"Yes Snape. I believe that was so. Hermione, Ron are you guys filled it yet?"  
"Yes. But where are they now, I mean Crabbe and Goyle?"  
"I feel that they're in the chamber."  
"You don't mean the chamber? The one Ron and I went in, in our second year do you?"  
"Yes Harry. And I believe that we will find Winky there too."  
"What about Malfoy? What are we gonna to with him around? What if the chamber collapses? What if there's another balsik? What if...--  
"Hermione get a hold of it. What are you afraid of? You didn't go down there last time, Harry and I did."  
"Sorry but what about Malfoy?"  
"Well I believe that you stunned him on your way up here didn't you?" Dumbledore eyed Hermione and Ron.  
"Well yes," she started "but Ms. Pomfrey came in after we left and we don't know what she did."  
"Well then if he's awake he'll be stunned again. But if we don't get to the bottom of this today you three will not be watching Malfoy. I mean it I know it's important to Harry but it won't be done. I won't let you walk into a trap now that we know that Crabbe and Goyle have become Death Eaters. Now back to our last conversation, Winky. We must protect you all. Fred, George I don't know but if you wish to be apart of this and go into the chamber then you must agree to be apart of everything and learn everything as well. First you must except a very big thing. That is that Lord Voldemort has returned to full power."  
"We know that already from dad. I'll be in for this even if George isn't."  
"Well George?"  
"I'm always in. When have I not been?" He smiled.  
"This isn't a laughing matter. Alright then, Sirius come out please."  
"Sirius... Sirius Black? Here... here in the castle?"  
"Ya you've already met him, remember after practice? The dog that saved our tails?"  
Sirius came into the room in dog form and turned into a man before their eyes.  
"Yes I'm an amigus."   
"Well I'll tell you everything. Trust me. But first we all must go to the hospital wing. I'll fill you in on the way. Oh yes and we must get Neville."  
  
  
The walk down to the chamber was very intrigued. With all the talks about how Sirius was on their side, to more about the dark mark and what really happened at the Triwizard tournament. When they reached the hospital wing they found Madam Pomfrey on the floor stunned.  
"Quick we must revive here. Wands out, On three 1 2 3 "Ennervate"!" Madam Pomfrey sat up.  
"I don't believe this! They came in here took Malfoy, ran then stunned me!"  
"Who stunned you, tell us please!"   
"Snape calm down. We know who stunned her. They're already in the chamber by now. That's the safest place for it and they know it."   
"Wait Harry's the only one who can get in. Snake talk remember!"  
"Hermione you amaze me come on. There with Moaning Myrtle."  
They all flew down the halls and soon where out side of Moaning Myrtle's bathroom.  
"Wait! Winky and the potion, if she's in there then they will have helped her with the potion its to late she'll already be a witch!"  
"What are we going to do?"  
"I know how they got into the chamber. They aren't in the bathroom. Remember what Snape said last year Hermione?"  
"Umm no Harry."  
"Well he said that death eaters have the Dark ark tattooed on their arm and when it turns black they leave and turn up where he is! So Voldemort's in the chamber?"  
"HARRY! How many times do I have to tell you! You can't disappear and re-appear on school grounds!"  
"Oh ya well I thought with dark magic and stuff!"  
"Quit arguing you two! There is only one thing to do. Go into the chamber."  
"We all can't go into the chamber."  
"Well your right Harry. You will go no matter what."  
"Ya I know that. Umm Ron you'll go down there. Hermione and Ginny, it would be a good idea if they came too."  
"The rest of us will check the castle for them and if they're not in the chamber well come get you. Hermione you won't be watching Malfoy. This has gotten way to dangerous for you all to handle."  
"Well we better go find Ginny. Something tells me that she won't be thrilled to go back down to the chamber."  
After a long convincing talk to Ginny during her transfiguration class, she decided that she would indeed go back in the chamber. This shocked her entire class sense they had all started to ease drop when Harry walked in with Ron.  
After a long tense walk down the corridors and staircases they arrived at Moaning Myrtle's out of order bathroom. Not to their surprise they found the floor all around the door covered in water, and the sound of the ghost crying her transparent eyes out.  
Ginny walked over the water and they all proceeded into the bathroom. Ginny broke the silence.  
"Umm hi Myrtle. If you wouldn't mind we need your help for err a moment."  
"Well if it isn't Ginny Weasley. I thought you would be the last person on earth to come down here after what happened."  
"Nice to see you to Myrtle. But what we really need to talk about is if anyone has well opened the chamber of say today."  
"Funny you should say that but yes. Crabbe, Goyle and Malfoy came and opened it. They used a tape recorder thing to open the sink over there. When the sink moved Malfoy and Goyle said an incantation and the floor started to rumble and it sounded as though the whole chamber collapsed. Then they fled. They didn't even notice I was here. I was sitting in my U-bend thinking about my death and the whole chamber thing and my door opened. At first I thought it was one of you. I thought that you came to visit lonely Myrtle. Well they didn't even say hello or shout anything at me. Nothing! It was as like I was invisible. I have been crying ever sense then. I mean I know I'm a ghost but they should have the respect to say hello. I recognized Crabbe and Goyle from the Polyjuice potion. And they said Malfoy's name so I assumed I should pay attention sense I've seen his dad in action when I was alive. Oh the good old days."  
Myrtle broke out into sobs again.  
"Err thanks Myrtle. Should we open the chamber?"  
"Ya."  
Harry walked over to the sink and started to hiss like a snake. The sink moved and the tunnel became clear. Then a snake popped out.  
"Yes the real heir of Slytherin," hissed the snake. "The chamber has been emptied of its valuables and destroyed. They are now in the uprising place. Good bye Tom Riddle."  
The snake vanished into thin air.  
"Harry, what did it say?"  
"It thought I was Tom Riddle. The chamber has been emptied and the valuables have gone to the uprising place where ever that is. I think we better go find Professor Dumbledore and hope he's finished rounding up the old gang. I have a feeling where going to need a lot of help. Umm Myrtle we have to be going. Well be back soon to visit you and hopefully it will be on better terms."  
"Oh don't worry about it. My bathroom's open to all of you when ever no matter what the circumstances are. Bye."  
As they where walking out of the Myrtle's bathroom Ron broke the silence.  
"I actually think that was really pleasant for Myrtle Harry."  
"Ron, what I think we all need to do is get some rest but first we must find Professor Dumbledore."  
  
  
Chapter 15  
Potions 5 times as big!  
  
They all ran down the stairs and threw many long corridors. It was now dark out so they where on the look out for Filch and Mrs. Norris. They wouldn't know where to begin if they where caught out of the dorm room at night. After a few close shaves with Mrs. Norris, who seemed to be around every corner, they finally saw the gargoyle that guarded the entrance to Professor Dumbledore's office. Harry knocked on the door 3 times like Snape did and it automatically swung open. They walked in all tired looking. Instantly they seemed awake at the sight of Sirius, Lupin, Snape, Neville, Ms. Fig, Fred and George, Mr. Weasley, Mrs. Weasley, and their new D.A.D.A. teacher Professor Crystalphine.  
"There you are, everyone this is Arabella Fig. Harry I believe you know who Ms. Fig is?"  
"Ya, I recognized her when I walked in. But Dumbledore well we where going into moaning Myrtle's bathroom and she said that Crabbe, Goyle, and Malfoy had opened the chamber and destroyed everything with a charm or spell! The important thing is that a snake came out when I opened it and it told me all of it's contents disappeared and where taken to a certain place and the snake thought that I was Tom Riddle the real heir of Slytherin."  
"Well Harry it will take a while but we might be able to get a visual of what was in there, what Voldemort or Tom Riddle was hiding. Yet sadly that will take days maybe even weeks. So get the idea out of your head about finding what was in there. Tomorrow you will have one class and then you will be able to go to Hogsmeade. I think you all need a break from this. Goodnight."  
The four of them and Neville slowly walked passed the gargoyle and down the halls toward the secret passage to Gryffindor tower. They slowly walked up to the fat lady who busted out about 100 questions talking about where they where and why they where so late coming back from a day of no classes, which they refused to answer she finally let them in.   
The common room was empty except for Crookshanks. Harry and Ron went to their dorm while Hermione and Ginny went up the other stairs toward their own.  
  
  
The next morning Harry and Ron got up surprisingly early for not having gotten much rest the day before. They made their way down to the common room. Not seeing Hermione or Ginny up they set out to breakfast.  
Realizing that they had now just remembered that they had missed dinner last night their appetites seemed to come back rather quickly at the smell lofting from the great hall. Inside they saw Ginny, Fred, George and Hermione and took seats by them.  
"Find anything last night during the hunt?"  
"No, nothing. We where out all-night searching and we found nothing! If it weren't for the fact that I'm low on my supplies I wouldn't even go to Hogsmeade. I would sleep soundly in the empty dorm rooms."  
"Come on Fred we haven't missed a Hogsmeade trip ever, even when we were first years. It wouldn't be right; you can't back out now."   
"George, I said I was going. I'll be fine after my nap in History of Magic. It's not like Bins will be interesting. And I wouldn't miss Ginny's first trip to Hogsmeade.  
Owls soon came fluttering into the giant hall delivering mail. A small tiny owl plopped down in Harry's Porridge and held a letter tightly in his beak. Harry picked it up and read:  
  
Dear Harry,  
How are you doing? I'm fine. Just thought I might tell you this. Keep you eyes out for very unusual things.  
Professor Lupin  
  
"Well Lupin's alright. What do we have for class today?"  
"Potions with the Slytherin's. This should be fun. We get to finally see Malfoy, Crabbe, and Goyle for the first time sense we saw the dark mark at the Quidditch game. This should make potions very interesting especially sense Snape knows Crabbe and Goyle are Death Eaters."  
" Well, who would want to miss out on that Ron!"  
" Let's leave know so we can get a good seat and save a place for Neville. I don't want to sit in the back of the class. I have a feeling where going to be poisoned again. Snape never did test your antidote did he?"  
"Nope, but that was last year and I don't think he'll ever get around to it and especially not today. I have a feeling he will have more things on his mind."  
" Well let's go already boys!"  
The walk to the dungeons was full of silence for the first time for a Hogsmeade day. All three of them where pondering what was going to happen to Malfoy. No one had seen him sense the hospital break out and they where sure that some rumor was flying around school by now. Snape was in his office early and they saw Neville in the back row and joined him sense he was saving a table for them. Soon Crabbe and Goyle came in followed by a very smug looking Malfoy. They sat at their usual table on the other side of the room where the Slytherin's usually sat. The bell rang and everyone became silent.   
"Today we will be making a changing potion. Similar to the famous Polyjuice potion a changing potion works for animals. Now on your desk is a list of the ingredients and how to make this concoction. Then someone else will test it. Please get started.  
"I'm gonna feel sorry for the one who has to drink Malfoy, Crabbe and Goyle's."  
" Ron I feel sorry for who ever gets mine!"  
"Neville don't worry yours will turn out fine."  
"That's easy for you to say Hermione. Your good at everything anyone dishes out."  
"This isn't social hour Potter, Weasel, Dumbbottom and Miss no it all! Get back to work!"  
They all looked as though they where doing something. Ron kept crashing his beetles and then they turned to powder.   
"Soon we'll be in Hogsmeade, oh please be soon!"  
"That's if we don't die from the potion. Hey look what Goyle is doing. He's adding his own ingredients!"  
"Look so is Malfoy's! I mean look at it! Neville's is more correct then theirs!"  
"Everyone 5 more minuets then set your cauldron up here and then go sit down."  
They all finished and they looked at the lined up cauldrons. Goyle's was purple and everyone else's orange. Snape called out names in alphabetical order. In the end Harry had Neville's, Hermione had Ron's Neville had Crabbe's, and Ron got Goyle's. Snape called them up one by one and each student took the potion and turned into a cat. The last one left was Ron. He walked up and took a spoon and filled it with the potion. What happened next went so fast that no one knew what happened. The room filled with smoke and when it filled Ron's nose was 5 times the normal length. Harry and Hermione quickly escorted Ron to the hospital wing.  
"Why me? Why did I get Goyle's potion?"  
"Madam Pomfrey will be able to fix it. She fixed my teeth last year and their better then they where before they got enlarged, think positively Ron!"  
"That's easy for you to say. I'm the one missing Hogsmeade!"  
"We'll bring you back lots of stuff. Just name it."  
"Alright Harry, Here's the list. I wrote it down so I wouldn't forget."  
"They approached the hospital wing and walked in.  
"Madam Pomfrey we need some help."  
"WHAT HAPPENED TO HIM?"  
"Potions went a tad bit bad."  
"Sit down this will take all day! No Hogsmeade For you today!"  
"Well we better get back to class."  
"Class just ended a few minuets ago."  
"You guys there's no point in waiting for me, just go and have fun. I'll feel bad if you don't and how will I get my supplies?"  
"Your sure Ron?"  
"Yes Hermione, go have fun."  
"Alright. Come on Harry, we don't want to miss anything."  
"Bye Ron. Don't worry well get your stuff."  
They walked out of the hospital wing and slowly down the halls. And after the hard inspection the where soon in Hogsmeade.   
  
  
  
  
  
Chapter 16  
Hogsmeade  
  
"It's a shame that Ron can't be here. It's like where always never together in Hogsmeade Harry. Oh lets go get some candy! Theirs Hunnyducks!"  
"I know what you mean Hermione The last time we where here Ron and I where fighting."  
Outside on the store Harry saw a girl walking around asking what looked like a lot of questions. Harry pointed it out to Hermione.  
"Maybe she's lost and we should try and help her?"  
"Lets get the candy first and if she's still here we'll help her out."  
"Okay but I think she's trying to find her parents or something."  
Inside Hunnyducks  



End file.
